The Struggle: The 158th Hunger Games
by Vaan Levy
Summary: War. It can be a terrible thing. To prevent such things from happening, President Mineva Trillian has something in store for these games. Relatives of past Victors and Rebel Leaders should help discourage the Districts from rebelling. What she doesn't know is that it will only make the Districts stronger and more unified. Will your tribute be able to survive this growing struggle?
1. Chapter 0

President Trilian was sitting at a mahogany desk and was reading the news report on the Hunger Game's decline. The audience has grown very bored with The Hunger Games. The 6th Quarter Quell was a huge hit. Families fighting each other seemed to hit home with the Capitolians. These Hunger Games will be a success, President Trilian will make sure of that and she has never failed.

Trilian opened up a file on the list of this year's planned tributes and erased everything. She will be the one choosing the tributes this year.

* * *

**AN: I know, a very short chapter. This isn't even going to be called my introduction, more like an author's note. I just had to add something so it would be considered an actual chapter. Now, this story is an SYOT and I am currently accepting tributes for District's 1-12. I plan on finishing this SYOT, though it may take a while and I can't guarantee I will update every week or even every month. I hope that you can bear with me since this is honestly going to be the first fic I have ever wrote. It will be a trial and error project and I hope that you can accept that. Okay, enough of my ramblings, onto the form.**

**TRIBUTE FORM**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District (Up to Three, may be changed):**

**Appearance (Height, Weight, Hair Color, etc.):**

**Personality (DETAILS):**

**History (Please be detailed):**

**Family (Their appearance and job etc.):**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reactions:**

**Goodbyes:**

**Opinion on Hunger Games:**

**Opinion on Capitol:**

**Strategy for Training:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Cornucopia Strategy:**

**Games Strategy:**

**Preferred Death/Placement:**

**Open to Romance:**

**Open to Alliance:**

**OPTIONAL**

**Hobbies:**

**Job:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Costume:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Mentor:**

**Stylist:**

**Escort:**

**Prep Team:**

**Bloodbath Tribute:**

**Anything I may have missed:**


	2. Introduction

**Zelia Zenno (District 12)****  
****Aged 19****  
****Victor-150th Hunger Games****  
****Capitol- 5:26 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

My name is Zelia Zenno and I survived the 6th quarter quell. I really can't call myself a victor since I really didn't do anything but run and hide. My grandfather fought all of my battles really. I was the youngest victor, at the tender age of 11. I remember hearing the card and how my grandparents knew it was rigged for them, it would be their 3rd time going into the arena. They knew that this time there was no coming out. It was tragic really, my grandma couldn't even walk. That didn't mean that she gave up though, she was amazing at identifying plants. That comes in handy when the arena is a forest/meadow.

When the gong sounded, my grandpa quickly found me and we found my grandma and ran into the forest. The careers quickly made use of the cornucopia and killed off those that fought in the bloodbath. There were a total of 63 tributes this year and only 35 died during the initial bloodbath. The next few days were quiet, my family and I mainly hid in a cave we found. On the 11th day there were only 14 tributes left and we were able to stay out of the battles for the majority of the games. On that day we were attacked by the career pack of 5. My grandpa had several traps already in place and we were able to take out one of the tributes.

I ran into the safety of the woods while my grandpa picked up his sword he got from a gift. My grandma had hand made a bow and got 2 arrows for a gift. While the careers were still running, my grandma fired both arrows and killed two of the careers. Even in her old age, she was able to take down two careers. The two left, a lady in her 40's and a 23 year old man, charged my grandparents. My grandpa took on the man while my grandma was defenseless against the woman and was killed quickly. My grandfather killed the career and fought with the woman. All I could do is watch in horror as there was so much death going on around me. I honestly did not know what to do so I did what any other girl would do and cried. My grandpa was able to take out the final career and he took all of their supplies.

In the days following, my grandfather was different. Almost as if he was a robot made to protect his granddaughter. He killed with no emotion and he set up several traps that would be the demise of several tributes. In the final 3, my grandfather killed the District 7 17 year old boy with ease. He then kissed me on the cheek and stabbed himself. He seemed to be happy to die, so he could be with his wife who he had been married to for 49 years.

Ever since then, I have been a mentor for the female tributes of District 12, none of which had made it past the bloodbath. I have been a celebrity in the capitol and have had many lovers, though none of which are to my liking. It was only this week that Septimus Snow had proposed to me, he is the grandson of former President Snow. I have always had a crush on him and he has shown such kindness towards me that it would be a crime to say no. I honestly think that I love him, though I am also conflicted. It was his grandfather that destroyed the rebellion that my grandparents fought for and it was also his fault my great aunt died. I hate him, but then yet I love his grandson. They are nothing alike, he is caring and kind to me and shows nothing but respect.

Well, that's what I get for being the granddaughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was just sort of the introduction to my story and it is slightly AU. Katniss and Peeta were the victors of the 75th Annual Hunger Games. The rebellion continued but Katniss and Peeta were not part of it, as they were under arrest in the Capitol. They were forced to mentors until they were reaped for the 150th Hunger Games. Zelia Zenno is their granddaughter and her mother was a Mellark but she married a Zenno. That is the explanation for the last name at least. **

**I am still looking for tributes and the form is on my profile along with an updated list of the current tributes. I hope to hear from you and make sure to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. If your feeling really adventurous, you can favorite/follow the story as well. I'm conflicted on a sponsor point system, it seems like a lot of work. Let me know what you think. **

**-Vaan**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Patrick Oliver (District 1)  
Aged 18  
Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
District 1- 9:37 AM May 10th**

* * *

I wake up and leave my bed the way it is. Who needs to clean? I am going to be a head peacekeeper one day and making a bed will be the least of my worries. What I need to focus on now is winning these games for my family, or soon to be family. My girlfriend Scarlett is pregnant with my child. I honestly did not know how to feel about it at first but I have come to accept it. I will fight with every ounce of my being to ensure that my child will live a life free from violence. I can't say I have lived a perfect life, but it was something.

At the age of 11, I had decided that I was going to join the most ruthless gang in District 1. It was tough, but they accepted me after I beat up the other initiates. I quickly learned the ropes and was one of the cruelest. I felt no remorse for things I did and would gladly do them again. I fell in love with the leader's younger sister Scarlett. Everyone calls her Scar and no one knows that she is a girl. She has pulled off being a boy for as long as I can remember. She is only a few months older than me and I will turn 19 in 3 days. When Scar was 17, she became the new leader of the gang and I am second in command. It would ruin her reputation if the guys found out she was secretly a girl and that she was pregnant. They would kick her out and they might even kick me out if they found out that I was the father.

I make my way down stairs and am stopped by my mother who looks like a train wreck. "You don't need to volunteer" she tells me in a worried tone, "it was your father who always pushed you, I don't want my baby to leave me. I don't know if I could go on if you..."

"Don't worry mom, I will make sure I come back" I tell her with a smile, "how could you have even thought I might die? I am probably the strongest trainee."

"Well, you can never be too sure" my mother mutters silently to herself as she is walking away.

I decide not to eat breakfast, I want my next meal to be a feast on one of the Capitol's high tech trains. I throw on my leather jacket and head outside.

* * *

As I am walking to the training center I see Scar. She is with the guys and they seem to be antagonizing the younger children. I just smile and wave. Scar isn't a trainee and we don't want to let the others know that we are so close as they might get suspicious. She gives me a knowing smile and continues with what she was doing.

The training center is basically a large building with an indoor gym. It has a lot of weapons and dummies in the supply closet. I notice that no one else is there yet and decide to start training with a dagger. I have always admired a blade, the way the light shines off the sharp steel. The way it can end a life in seconds if you know how to use it correctly. I practice stabbing at vital organs of the dummy.

After 15 minutes, I decide I have done enough and put the dummy and dagger away. As I am cleaning up the door opens and the mentor walks in. His name is Juhl Trixim and was the victor of the 124th Annual Hunger Games. He has an eye patch and he is a very serious man. He does not accept anything but the best and is the perfect trainer for us group of trainees.

"Rhougue is going to volunteer, so after she does it will be your turn" he tells me with a half smile, "so congratulations, you have been chosen to volunteer this year."

"Thank you, I will bring nothing but honor to District 1" I tell him, but in all seriousness, I can care less about the "honor." I just want to win so my family will be ensured a good future.

"That is what I expect from you" he says as he leaves the room.

Rhougue is ruthless and very ferocious, it was expected for her to be chosen. I was unsure if I was going to be chosen, but it seems that Juhl saw my potential. I am the only person part of my gang that has trained for the Hunger Games. I have just always felt that it was my destiny to go into these games and emerge victorious. Scar being pregnant is only fuel to the fire, it hasn't changed my outlook on the games at all. I hope that one day I can raise my family in the Victor's Village.

I leave the gym and make my way back home, thinking about the games as I go.

* * *

I decide to wear something tight to show off my muscles. I wear a tight black shirt with blue jeans and I smirk at myself in the mirror. I have white blonde hair that falls to my chin, and it has a sort of wave to it. I have light blue eyes and my bangs fall to my eyebrows. I am 5'9 and weigh around 160 lbs. I guess I could be called good looking, but I wouldn't know since I really don't judge guys.

I say bye to mom and dad as I leave the house and make my way to the reapings. I don't see Scar as I'm on my way, she must have already checked in. I let the Capitolian nurse prick my finger and it stings a little. I make my way to the front of the 18 year old line and try to look as intimidating as I can. Everyone should fear me, I will be the victor of the 158th Games.

The mayor of District 1 gives a long speech on how we should be thankful to the Capitol for giving us an opportunity to bring honor and glory to the people of our District. The audience claps and I clap along with. The other Districts probably are not like us, we are very lively during the Reapings.

The escort Promiscus comes out on stage and looks excited to start the Reapings. "Welcome to the Reapings of District 1!" she yells as the crowd loudly cheers. "We will start with the boys this year."

She walks over to the bowl and calls out the name "Kitz Rita!"

"I volunteer!" I yell as I make my way to the stage. No one else volunteers as Juhl only permitted me to volunteer this year and Rhougue will follow suit. I shake Promiscus' hand and tell her my name. She then goes over to the girls bowl and cries out the name.

"Ivy Hetra!"

Rhougue volunteers and as she is making her way to the stage, a knife flies through the air and hits her ankle. She falls to the ground and another girl climbs up the stairs to the stage.

"What is your name?" Promiscus says excitedly.

"My name is Jemima and I am your next victor" she says and then smirks at me. I can only glare at her, I hate her.

"Well, your tributes, Jemima and Patrick!" Promiscus yells and then the crowd roars with applause. Jemima and I shake hands and I grip a little too firmly. She just smiles at me and we make our way into the city hall.

* * *

My parents come and visit me but it goes by quickly, we barely speak and are all in a somber mood. I just can't believe that she volunteered! Rhougue should have volunteered and we wouldn't have had to deal with this stress and drama.

Scar comes in next and immediately hugs me. I never told her that I was going to volunteer and decided to keep it a secret.

"You have to promise me!" she yells at me while crying, "You have to promise that you will win and come back home to help me with the child!"

"I promise, I know I will come back" I say and kiss her "I love you so much Scar, you don't even know, I need you to tell the gang that you are pregnant." She looks up at me confused, looking unsure.

"Who cares what they say or do" I tell her, "it will be us, always us forever. The child will also be with us."

"I suppose I could tell them, it will be tough" Scar says still looking doubtful, "I will do it for our family, we can't expose our child to something like a gang."

For the remainder of the visit we kiss and tell each other we love each other. She ends up leaving after I promise her another two times that I will come home. I want to come home, I really do. It's just Jemima threw a wrench into my plans. She has always been a rebel, even when we were children. That is probably why she ran away. I can't believe I have to go into the arena with my sister.

* * *

**AN: Well, there is the first reapings. I have decided that I will only do one POV per Reaping. I assure you that all tributes will get at least one POV before the games begin. I am still looking for quite a bit of tributes and the form is on my profile. I hope you liked the little twist at the end. **

**Tell me what you think about the tributes and please leave a review. It keeps me going. I will update another as soon as I get a District 2 Female. **

**-Vaan**


	4. Violet

**Violet Exclorum (Capitolian)  
Aged 43  
Head Gamemaker- 158th Hunger Games  
Capitol- 5:43 P.M. January 23rd**

* * *

I have quite the responsibility this year. Creating an arena that will not only please the president, but also please the Capitol. The Capitol's interest in the games has been poor these past few years. I'm not sure if I can quench their thirst for blood. I have been a gamemaker since I turned 22, and I have watched as several of my predecessors have failed. It isn't that they weren't brilliant, it's just that their ideas usually failed. The tributes have gotten a lot more cunning since the very first hunger games. Now, here I was, stuck with all of the garbage that my predecessors left me. Ideas for future games, Quarter Quells, and extensive tribute lists. Well, if it didn't work when they were in charge, it certainly won't work now.

I smile as I delete all of the files that were on the Head Gamemaker's personal computer. This is a new age, an age where the tributes will go through something I call The Struggle. These games will be in history books. My name and portrait will be hanging on posters all over the Capitol. I will no longer be called "Crazy Violet," it will be more like, "Violet the Brilliant." Maybe one day I can take over as President. I have sinister plans for this year's games. It is bound to be good.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was more of a filler, so I can relay a message to interested submitters. I have had so many Volunteers from outer districts. It isn't possible. Everyone is so cunning, fast, and strong. I need something fresh. Other than than, District 2 Reapings are in the works and should be up by Sunday if I feel ambitious. Remember to drop a review and possibly follow the story!**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Orren Keaney (District 2)  
****Aged 18  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 2- 11:36 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

"The trainees that we have decided to choose this year are Orren Keaney and Casseiopeia Montclair!" says Athene Drottel, the victor of the 152nd games. She is the mentor for the male tribute and oversees most of the training for District 2. The mentor for the female tribute is Scipio Dantelli, the victor of the 143rd Hunger Games. My parents are both victors as well, they won two years consecutively. They decided that they did not want to be mentors and left that to Athene and Scipio. They have always pushed me so that I can be the best that I can. My family has always been involved with the games and my sister lost her life to the 151st Hunger Games.

Cass walks by and gives me a smirk. God, I hate her with all my being. She is always such a goody two shoes, I think she may be the reason I turn on the Career pack. She is always trying to impress figures of authority and no one ever questions her on it besides me. I remember that smug smile she gave me as she told me that she noticed that my stance was sloppy.

"You leave way too many openings" she said as she pinned me to the ground and held a knife to my throat. I hate her for her smugness. The games will truly show who has a sloppy stance and I guarantee that I will be victorious in that battle.

Cass leaves the Training Center with her friend Virgo, more like follower. Pathetic. I decide to head on home to give my mom the news, she will be so excited.

* * *

"You need to remember everything I taught you" says my mom as I am doing my push-ups. "I will not accept failure, do you understand me boy?"

"Yes, mother, I understand completely" I say and look at her with a smile. "Besides, I am your child, and who was the one who took down the career pack by herself? If I remember correctly, it was you."

My mother smiles at me and leaves the room looking satisfied. My father is gone on Capitol business and is not expected to return home until next month. Hopefully he watches the reapings and feels honored when his only son volunteers for the Hunger Games. I have to cunning, speed, strength, and looks to win these games. Standing tall at 6 feet 4 inches, my short flowing brown hair is very smooth. I am light and skinned and have well defined muscles, the Capitol girls will be drooling over me. My favorite feature, is the green eyes, the only thing my mother gave me.

There are rather large differences between my mother and father. My mom won her games by brute force, while my father depended more on wit. My mother volunteered, while my father was reaped at 15 years old. My mother is beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair and beautiful sea green eyes. My father has dark brown hair and muddy black eyes. He has a long scar across his face, which I don't understand because he could of had it removed. Maybe he just wants to look more intimidating, for what I have no clue.

My father is barely home and when he is, he is out helping at the hospital. My mother is constantly home and expects that I go through with my training. If it was up to dad, I would be a sheltered weakling who doesn't bring but pity to District 2. That is not who I am, I am the son of Tessia Keaney, the mighty victor of District 2 and I will not be pitied. Why my mom is still with my loser of a dad, I have no idea. I wish I could ask her, but she would probably give me that glare.

The glare that means "I will not be questioned, do you understand?"

I know that glare, it has been etched into my head since I was a small boy. When I actually looked up to my dad. Now that I think of it, I have never seen my mother and father kiss or hug. Weird, because I have seen other couples show signs of affection. I guess some things are not meant to be known. Well, I better head out to the Reapings then.

* * *

District 2 and 1 are not similar. During the Reapings, District 1 acts like Hunger Games fanatics. We, in District 1, have respect for the tributes called and remain quiet. Being quiet is the most respectful act you can show to grieving families.

Mayor Tempesta comes on stage and gives her boring speech on the Dark Days like she does every year. She then introduces our Escort, Istina Trinket, and she comes on stage to announce this year's reaped tributes. She is very old, though you can't tell due to her alterations. Escorting tributes has been in her family for ages and she treats it like an honor.

"Hello citizens of District 2! To the Reapings of the 158th Annual Hunger Games!" Istina says with a wide smile, "I am honored to continue to be of service to District 2 and wish the best for these year's tributes." Istina has been an escort for over 30 years now and has not changed her appearance. She still wears that trademark purple wig and dress.

"We will start with the girls!" Istina says as she walks over to the girl's bowl. She makes quite a show at moving her long fingers around the glass bowl, her nails dragging along the papers as she does so. She snatches one from the bottom and opens it up.

"Hinata Yugoi!" Istina yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" yells Cass. She walks up to stage with that smug smile on her face and tries to look strong. When she reaches the stage, she flips her long brown hair and walks up the steps. She smiles politely at Istina and shakes her hand.

"Istina, it is certainly an honor to be meeting you" says Istina as she politely bows her head, "I have dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl."

"Oh my, no one has ever told me that before" Istina says to Cass, "and what is your name?"

"My name is Casseiopeia Montclair" Cass replies with another smug smile, "but you can call me Cass."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our female tribute for District 2, Cass Montclair!" Istina says followed by a uniform applause consisting of one clap. That's how we do it in District 2, one clap for each tribute.

"Now let's move on to the boys!" Istina says and then does a repeat of what she did at the girl's bowl.

"Ewing Thanos!" Istina says.

"I volunteer as tribute!" both I and Virgo say at the same time. He sprints off towards the stage but I am faster than him. I go after him and tackle him to the ground.

"You will stay down if you know what's good for you" I grit between my teeth as I hold him to the ground. I then get up and walk confidently to the stage. I approach Istina and she holds out her hand to me, I politely shake it and smile.

"Your name" she asks me.

"Orren Keaney, the son of Tessia Keaney" I tell her confidently.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes for the 158th Annual Hunger Games!" Istina yells "Cass Montclair and Orren Keaney!" The crowd claps once.

Cass gives me a handshake and one of her ugly smug smiles. I just can't get over her smile.

* * *

My mother comes in to see me and we go over my strategy for the games. In the final minutes I muster up the courage to ask her about my father.

"Mom, why... why do you and dad really not seem to be a couple?" I ask her and await a glare. She just smiles at me and nods her head. She looks around the room and gets up. She goes over to the small desk sitting in the middle of the room and reaches under the table. She pulls her hand up and I see a small black microphone. She crushes it and then looks around again and nods her head.

"Listen to me" my mom says with a serious tone, "The only reason that I am with your father is because..."

"Because why?" I ask her more confidently then my last question.

"Because he is the only hope we have to starting another rebellion." She tells me with another smile "He is always gone to the Capitol for special meetings with other victors, when he is at home visiting the "hospital" he is secretly meeting with the resistance of District 2."

My mom then leaves the room and I am left alone.

* * *

**AN: Here is the Reapings of District 2! I hope you liked it and I am still looking for more tributes! Please drop a review on what you think of the tributes so far. Looking forward to hear from you!**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Penny Culpepper (District 3)  
Aged 13  
Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
District 3- 9:30 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

I gently brush my long red hair and examine myself in the mirror. I am very small and really frail looking for my age. It isn't that I'm poor, my father is the owner of the computer company, it's just that I don't have much interest in eating. It is something that we are forced to do, not something that we create ourselves. I am a very creative person and tend to zone out of reality. I live in worlds where there are peace and where no one has to worry about The Hunger Games. A place where there is such a thing as liberty and freedom, I feel like that is where I belong.

All my life I have felt like I am different from the rest. I have no interest in things such as socializing, but I do smile and laugh to show gratitude for someone that notices me. My goal in life is to go unnoticed, erased from the world. Then, just maybe, I can be inserted into the world I hold so dearly to my heart. People tell me that I am smart, the test scores show I am at the level of an adult. I just can't bring myself to believe that I am better than the rest.

I get up and put on my light pink dress and throw on my black flats. I look in the mirror and am hoping I don't look too memorable. I grab my notebook and walk outside, not bothering to tell my parents where I am going. As I am walking, I notice how dull my District is, almost desolate. Well, in my world, everything is green and there are flowers blooming all around. There is soft music constantly playing and everyone is happy and dancing.

My thoughts are suddenly stopped when I see a group of girls walking my way. I look around for an immediate escape and notice a back alley to my left. I dash to the left and duck behind the dumpster. I wait silently as they pass. They almost noticed me, that sure would have been weird. I am sick of maintaining a facade to impress other people, I want to simply be who I am.

I get up and brush the dirt off my pants and continue on to my father's workstation.

* * *

I walk in and immediately turn on my father's computer. I scroll down and find the picture of the green landscape with trees. I open up my notebook and start writing. I am suddenly transported to my world and continue the story of Penny Culpepper, the girl who conquered time and death.

After a couple hours of sword fighting, dancing, singing, and happiness. I come back to reality because the Reapings are going to start in a half hour. I get up and decide to get on home. On the way, I think of my sister Gwen. It isn't her fault, but I can't forgive her. There was no reason for... I can't believe...

It is best if I leave the past in the past and move forward.

* * *

I return home and put my notebook away. I walk to my family's living room and turn on the television. There is a special on that victor from 12. Apparently, she is getting married to Septimus Snow. How ironic, she's getting married to the grandson of the man who ruined her grandparent's lives. I wonder if she will regret it, only time will tell.

People always tell me that I have no feelings, but the truth is is that I have more feelings then anyone could even begin to comprehend. I take everything that anyone says to heart and listen to their advice wisely. I laugh at the right moments and always smile. It is just who I am.

My sister comes from her room and smiles at me, I stare coldly at her and then turn my head. She doesn't deserve any sympathy from me. I was the one who tried to cheer her up, I was there for her even when she turned away from me. She should just go lock herself into her room, she always does.

If it was any normal day, I would be helping my mother out right now. She works as an outdoor scientist and is trying to develop a faster way to grow plants. At least my mother won't shut me away. My father, on the other hand, is always so busy at work. I know he loves me, I just wish he could be home a little more often. I try to stay out of the house as much as I can because Gwen is here all the time. My only escape was school, I enjoyed having to test my mind. I love to learn new things and am a very fast learner. Despite my obvious lack of social ability, no one treats me differently in school. I am always getting complimented on how smart I am. Though I would prefer to go unnoticed, it does feel a little nice to be complimented.

I look at the time and rush out of the house. Off to my second year for this hellish lottery.

* * *

I check in with the Capitol nurse and then rush to the 13 year old section. I stand in the way back and try to keep my head down. The mayor gives his speech on the usual stuff and then introduces the living victors, which just so happen to consist of two people. Selvia Niyial, who is 55. She is believed to be the smartest person to walk the earth and is constantly innovating the way we live our lives. She improved the conditions of the districts with her idea to let us use cars for quicker transportation. The other victor is Kiwer Young, who is 46, he is extremely addicted to Morphling and doesn't look he is of this world most of the time.

Our escort, an old man who wears wire-rimmed, square shaped glasses that look a lot like mine comes out onto the stage. "Hello, citizens of District 3, welcome to the Reapings" he says in an old gravelly voice "it will be my honor to select two tributes for this year's games."

He walks over to the girl's bowl and selects the paper immediately on the top of the stack. He unfolds it and says the name:

"Penny Culpepper!"

Me? No...

It can't be me.

I look around as everyone parts the crowd so I have an easy walk to the stage. All eyes are on me and I notice the screen has my face plastered on it. I start to cry and I feel utterly hopeless as I walk to the stage. I don't care how I look to the other tributes, I just want to live. Live and see a world of peace.

I mount the stage and the old man shakes my hand, it all goes by so fast. He goes over to the boy's bowl and calls the name "Whitz Wirey!"

A boy from my class tries to act confident and walks slowly to the stage. He is shorter than me and is about the same weight as me. I know him to be obnoxious and I just can't bring myself to make eye contact. The escort makes us shake hands, but I don't look at him while I shake his hand.

Even though the games haven't began, I know that the tributes of District 3 are both bloodbaths.

* * *

My mother and father come in to say goodbye. I try to smile, but it looks more like a smirk. My eyes are puffy and red as they hug me. I tell them that I love them and then they leave.

The next person to come in is Gwen. Why must she torture me in my hour of utter vulnerability? She smiles and hugs me, it is probably all an act she hasn't done anything to show she really feels this way toward me.

"Penny, I just want to tell you that I am sorry" Gwen tells me with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I am so sorry for all those moments I pushed you away, I just couldn't let anyone get close to me ever again after what happened. I feel like such a bad sister and I know it is too late. I want to give you this, so you can remember me while your in the arena. Even though I never showed it, I truly loved you with my entire being."

She pulls out a dark colored ring, a stone that I recognize to be obsidian. I take it and put it on my finger.

"You look nice, it compliments your red hair well" she says to me and smiles.

"Why? Why couldn't you let me in?" I tell her, not crying anymore "I only wanted to help you, to be a sister that is there for you."

"I couldn't Penny" Gwen tells me "I was afraid they might take whoever was close to me too."

"Who? You never told me" I ask her curiously.

"Penny" Gwen says, suddenly serious "it was the Capitol who kidnapped me. Quickly take this."

She puts a letter in my hand and the peacekeepers suddenly burst through the door and take my sister away. The room is now silent and I am clutching onto the paper like it is my life.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the District 3 Reapings! I plan on having the District 4 Reapings out hopefully tomorrow or the next day. I will be taking a break this weekend because I will be going to camp. Also, thank you for all the submissions this SYOT is now closed. I have decided to do a sponsor system. I will be keeping track of the points. You get points for the following:**

**1. Review- 25 points**

**2. Answer my questions at the end- 25 points**

**3. Favorite- 50 points**

**4. Follow- 25 points**

**5. Submitted a tribute- 25 points**

**I will post an item list as we get closer to the games. For now, try to rack up the points. My question for this chapter will be:**

**What are your thoughts on the District 3 tributes?**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**AN: This character is very disturbing, so read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**Baignade Pourvie (District 4)  
****Aged 18  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 4- 8:35 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

I wake up and instantly start to get ready for the day. Beauty should be all that one cares about in a world like this. I mean, there isn't that much of it, so I know to give people what they can get. I myself could care less to how I looked, but my appearance tends to manipulate people. Especially boys. Young boys.

I have always had no interest in boys my age. I first noticed when I was only 14 because I had no attraction towards any guys my age. I liked the young ones, from ages 6-8. With great luck, I was able to start babysitting my neighbor's 6 year old child, Ayu. I just couldn't help it, if you catch my drift. He has been mentally scarred since then and has not told his mother, after a few threats that is. I have done this to many other boys in my neighborhood and have yet to be caught. I wouldn't call it something bad, I mean all I am doing is quenching my thirst. I am far past 6 year olds, I now find boys from 9-13 more attractive. It just gives me a thrill knowing that I am stealing their innocence from them.

I put my long blonde hair into a simple bun and throw on my black leather jacket with black sweat pants. I then grab my purse and heat out the door.

* * *

Thilios better be where I told him to have us meet. Thilios is my new boytoy, only 12 years old. He was reluctant at first, but with a little convincing I have him wrapped around my fingers. I see him standing under the tree with his hands in his pockets, looking confused.

"What did you want Baignade?" Thilios asks as I approach.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was going to volunteer" I tell him and get very close. I whisper "I wanted to have a little goodbye fun before I left."

It was time to quench my thirst yet again.

* * *

After my fun was over with Thilios, I broke up with him. It isn't that I loved him, I just used him for my own pleasure. I did the same thing to the other countless boys I have been with. I decide to go home and get ready to volunteer for the games.

I have been training ever since I can remember, far long before I started my fun. I have excelled at anything that has to do with combat, knives being my specialty. Others are jealous of me, but I don't care. As long as I am stronger than them, there really isn't anything they can do. What I mean by strong is quick, no one can match my speed.

I go into my basement, where my mother keeps my training supplies. I take out my bun and pull off my jacket. I ready a few targets and put on my belt of knives. I quickly unload my belt and check the targets.

All bulls-eyes.

I am flawless.

For the rest of the morning, I practice cardio and do some strength training. I pack everything up and go upstairs to get ready for the Reapings. I am stopped by my mother, who looks in a bright mood.

"Baignade, I am so happy that you decided to volunteer this year" she says to me "I have always dreamed of having a child who became victor. Your father and I have always been so proud of you, with your excellent grades and bright personality. We will miss you when you go to the Capitol."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me" I say, lying. "I have to go get ready for my moment of fame, I'll talk to you later."

I walk up to my room and close the door. My parents are so blinded to who I really am. They would die if they knew the heinous acts that I have done. They will never find out, after I am the victor that is. Life will be so much easier then, no one would suspect the beautiful young victor from District 4 to be such a predator. That's the word that I would describe myself by, a predator. Someone who soothingly gets close to someone, only to tear away what they have.

I brush my hair quickly and apply make-up. I put on my beautiful blue dress and put on my pearl earings. I stand up and look in the mirror. My dress compliments my bright blue eyes perfectly. All of the boys will be dying to be my ally, especially the other Careers.

I have no intention of being "loyal" to the Career pack. I will use them for what their worth and then hopefully kill them in their sleep. No, that would be too easy. I think I am going to slowly turn them against each other and watch as the alliance falls apart. Yes, that will be much more entertaining.

* * *

I check in with the Capitol lady and find a spot in the 18 year old section. I don't have any friends, so no one has saved me a spot or anything. I want to be at the head of the line, so I see a blonde guy at the front.

"Umm, do you mind if I take the front of the line?" I ask him very politely, while playing with my hair. I smile at him.

He turns around and looks me up and down. He then says to me "Haha, sure, go right on ahead."

I gladly take the spot in front and feel victorious. No one can resist the charm of Baignade Pourvie, the victor of the 158th Annual Hunger Games.

The mayor of our District, Hifer, comes on stage and relays the pre-written message of the Capitol. All very boring really.

The escort, Jolia, comes prancing on stage. "Welcome tributes!" she screeches into the microphone, causing a loud electrical interference. She doesn't seem to notice and goes on anyway "I am here to select the honorable tributes for this year's exciting games!"

"I will start with the girls!" she says as she practically skips to the bowl. "Yvette Aphrodimus!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell before the girl even has time to react. I have trained for this. All eyes are on me. I walk seductively to the stage and giggle as I mount the stairs. As I reach the center of the stage, I hear some of the older boys whistle for me. So I turn around and wink at the camera, biting my lip as I do so.

"What is your name?" Jolia asks me, obviously irritated by my behavior. Loser.

"My name is Baignade Pourvie" I reply in a seductive purr.

Jolia interrupts my moment by screeching into the microphone again "Now onto the boys!"

She walks over to the boy's bowl and reads the name "Sandy Marine!"

A boy who looks to be about 13 starts slowly walking to the stage. I smile to myself. Before he reaches the stage, a voice calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" says an older boy from the back of the crowd. He walks confidently to the stage and shakes Jolia's hand.

"Your name is?" Jolia asks him.

"My name is Reef Marine" he tells her then looks to the camera "I volunteered for my younger brother, Sandy."

With that, Jolia makes us shake hands. I shake his hand lightly and wink at him. He looks at me with disgust and lets go of my hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The tributes of District 4, Reef Marine and Baignade Pourvie!" Jolia says and makes us go into the city hall.

* * *

My parents are the only ones who come to see me. They just talk and I tell them that I love them. As they are leaving my mother stops at the door and turns around.

"Oh by the way" she says and smiles. "We knew."

My father winks at me and I am left alone.

* * *

**AN: There is the District 4 Reapings! I had a tough time writing this one. Haha, my question for this chapter is:**

**What are your thoughts on Baignade?**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Angilesma "Angi" Cortsez (District 5)  
Aged 16  
Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
District 5- 10:56 May 10th**

* * *

"Angiiiiiiiiii!" screams one of the little ones in the living room.

I put down the eggs I was about to crack and rush to the living room. Nitz, one of the toddlers I look after during the day, is crying.

"What's wrong" I ask sympathetically as I sit down beside him.

"It was Dessy, she wasn't letting me play with her" Nitz says like it is a life or death matter. Dessy is the other toddler I look after, they are only 4 years old. Dessy tends to pick on Nitz and Nitz looks to me for protection.

Well, I suppose I should explain. I run a daycare in District 5, I don't charge much, but people don't want to pay to have their children looked after. As a result, I only have two kids to babysit during the day. I truly love children, their innocence and peaceful smiles. Anyone that would hurt a child deserves to be tortured.

After dealing with the small issue, I continue making buttermilk pancakes for breakfast. I love to cook. I love the smiles on the children's faces as they get to eat a full meal. Most children are starving in District 5 and it makes me very sad. I guess you could say I live my life for others. It's not that I don't have a mind of my own, it's just I believe the best thing you can do is put a smile on someone else's face.

I guess that the real reason could be that I never had true parents. My mother was too poor to get an abortion, so out I came. She was too young to care for me and I ended up living with my friend, Revon. Revon's parents, Maybyleen and Hector Cheymor, were both very loving and were perfectly fine with taking care of me. I never knew my father and my mother has never cared to tell me.

Maybyleen and Hector are both at work, both of them being excellent mechanics. Revon is with her parents, she always has been attached. They always have spent the last hours before the Reapings together, to make good memories just in case. My mother is a baker and owns a shop in town. The only problem is that she can't parent a child, she prefers the night life.

I finish making the pancakes and the children start eating. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and I go check it, wondering who it is. Oh, it's him. There is a man standing at the door, he just so happens to be a particular peacekeeper that I have never liked. He always speaks to me, to make sure that everything is going okay. It's quite annoying really. His name is Vasper.

"Hello Angilesma" says Vasper as I open the door. I quickly wipe my dirty hands off on my white apron. "I just wanted to check up on the daycare before the Reapings, to wish you luck."

"The daycare is doing well, thank you" I tell him with a smile. "Now, I have to get back to the children." I turn back to go to the kitchen but he stops me.

"Angi, I just wanted to say that..." he says to me but suddenly stops "It's nothing." He looks at me and smiles and walks out of the house. That was weird. He just stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. I guess he forgot what he was going to say or something.

The kids finish up and I put them in the living room so I can go get ready for the Reapings.

* * *

After changing into a pink dress I got from Revon, I put my cream colored hair up into a bun. I can't do anything about the rings under my eyes. I never cared much for makeup, it is too self-indulgent. I just want to look presentable, not like a fashionista. I look quite average actually, not too pretty but not ugly either. I have thin cheeks with very defined cheekbones and dark eyes. If someone could find the freaks from the Capitol "pretty," then they could certainly find me attractive as well.

I put on my pink shoes and go gather up the kids. I will bring them to their parents before the Reapings begin.

As I walk to the Reapings, I reflect on my life. My mother never cared, leaving me home for countless days to fend for myself. I took up begging and that is how I met Revon. She was the only one who cared enough to give me some food. Soon enough, her parents started inviting me over for meals and I was accepted as a part of their family. My mother was happy enough to get rid of me.

I thought that the life I lived with my mother was normal, until I moved in with Revon. It was too late for me to experience things that children should. For that, I have dedicated my life to protect children. I want to have a child, I will be there for it too. Every child deserves a loving mother who is there for them, someone to tell you everything is going to be okay, and someone to tuck you in at night. That is the mother that I want to be.

* * *

After I am done escorting the children, I check in with the Capitol lady and find myself a spot in the 16 year old section. I can't believe that the Capitol finds enjoyment from ripping children's lives away. Very noble.

Our mayor, Ika, gives her speech and then passes the mic on to to our escort. His name is Quintro and he is new. He comes up on stage and starts speaking in a high pitched voice.

"Hello District 5!" He says "it will be my honor to select one fine man and woman for this year's games!" He walks over to the girls bowl and reaches to the bottom. He unfolds the slip and says the name "Angilesma Cortsez!"

I almost don't believe him at first.

There has to be some mistake.

I certainly can not go into the Hunger Games. I stand there, not breathing until the crowd parts a path for me. As soon as I breathe again, tears roll down my cheeks and I sob. I walk up to the stage slowly, while my whole being is shaking in fear. I am too young to die, why would the Capitol enjoy this twisted stuff? I will not live my life being a piece in these sick twisted games. I am not entertainment, I am a person.

When I reach the stage, Quintro gives me a pat on the back and I just stand there sobbing as he goes to pick a boy.

"Rixton Shey!"

Everyone looks around but no one steps forth.

"I said Rixton Shey!"

The peackeepers come to the stage dragging a boy with them, my heart instantly sinks. He looks frail and very malnourished. He is bald with and you can see his rib cage through his shirt. I decide that I am going to protect this boy, no matter the cost.

He shakes my hand and I can see tears in his eyes. I will not kill this boy.

* * *

Revon and her parents come to visit me first. They exchange hugs and tell me that they cherished every second that I spent in their house. They wish me the best of luck and after a tearful exchange, they leave.

The next person to visit me is my mother.

"I am so sorry Angi" my mother tells me while crying "I always did love you, it's just that I could never be the mother that you really needed."

"Jubilee" I call her by her first name "no matter what you think, you will never be my mother. You may have gave birth to me, but that is all you have done. Now, the best thing you can do is leave."

She hugs me one last time and leaves the room.

My next guest was unexpected, it is the peacekeeper Vasper. He walks in awkwardly and sits next to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and starts sobbing.

"I am so sorry Angi" he tells me "that I was never there for you."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him "you always bothered me whenever you saw me."

"Angi, it is time you know the truth" I look into his dark brown eyes and it suddenly hits me."I am your father. I knew that I could never be a good dad, so I covered it up. That is why you don't have my last name, instead you got your mothers. I should have told you sooner, but I was too scared."

I don't feel love for this man, neither do I feel happy. I feel angry.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at him "I am so sick of dealing with a screwed up life! Why can't I be normal? I have to deal with the mistakes that my parents made! I just don't want anything to do with you, leave."

He gets up and leaves, leaving me alone.

* * *

**AN: Well, there is the District 5 Reapings. I came from someone who uses children for her own pleasures to writing for the guardian of children. Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try to post District 6 Reapings tomorrow. If not, have a good weekend! **

**Thoughts on Angi?**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Cogton Detroit (District 6)  
****Aged 14  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 6- 8:43 May 10th**

* * *

"Grandma, are you ready?" I ask my grandma with a smile.

"It's time to make some money" my grandma says with a knowing smirk and gets into position.

* * *

My target is Nola Cahone, the man that runs the whorehouse. He has been rumored to be using underage girls in his business, which is against the law and is punishable by death. I have gathered enough information on him to make a move. With the use of my old rusty camera my grandma found me, I was able to take a good few photos that clearly show teen girls working at his brothel.

I guess you could call me a snitch, but I am just a protector of the peace though it does come with a profit. The peacekeepers and I have a mutual understanding that they need arrests to make their selves look good. I need food on the table, so I trade money for information on certain targets.

I have been watching the brothel for a week to find out when it opens and when I can get into position. I was able to sneak in this morning and set up in the bedroom closet. My grandma had set up a "date" yesterday with one of the younger girls. They are scheduled to meet in a half hour.

* * *

Sure enough, at 9:15, a girl I recognize from school walks in. She is dressed in a purple lace shirt and only wearing underwear. My grandma looks at her and smiles.

"Care for a drink?" My grandma asks the girl. She pours a drink and hands it to the girl, she drinks it.

"Did you put something in this?" she asks my grandma, then falls to the bed. "I feel diz..."

I come out of the closet and we position the girl on the bed. I quickly take a few pictures and leave through the back exit, my grandma follows. We go up to Nola's house to confront him.

* * *

"You either pay us $2500 or these pictures will 'accidentally' find their way to a peacekeeper" my grandma tells Nola and takes a drink from her cup of wine. My grandma was always an early bird, drinking this early in the morning.

"Oh no, we don't need any trouble" Nola tells grandma, his face pale "here, just take the money, I will take the picture."

He gives my grandma a stack of money he retrieves from his safe. My grandma hands over the picture and we leave.

* * *

"Here are the pictures I told you about" I tell the peacekeeper as I hand him an envelope. I took more than one picture, I need to make a profit. It would have been dumb for us to just drop this, when we see an opportunity we take full advantage.

The peacekeeper hands my grandma an envelope with cash, another job done. I really should explain all of this. I live with my mom and dad, Joy and Randal. My grandma, Cherish, lives with us as well. I may have gotten my looks from my mom and dad, but I got my cunning from my grandma. She has always been my partner, no one would suspect an old lady of such foul play.

My grandma and I go home together, feeling accomplished after gaining more than $4500 for this job. I guess you could say that we are the real peacekeepers.

* * *

My mom and dad are both out working at the factory building vehicles for the Capitolians. My grandma makes me breakfast and we make small chatter at the table. I decide to head up to my room to get ready for the Reapings. My grandma tells me to make sure to dress to impress.

My grandma has always lived a life of luxury, she was married 4 times and they were all wealthy. She used them for what their worth and moved on. Now, in her old age, she uses my parents so she doesn't have to live in poverty. She has always been naturally curious and is an amazing detective. I love my grandma to death, she was more of a parent to me, with my real ones always gone working.

I put on my black dress pants my grandma got me and then put on a simple gray t-shirt. I look in the mirror and smile. I apply a heavy amount of gel and slick back my hair. I may be short and skinny, but I am not frail. I take out my make-up and apply a small amount to cover my acne. It was a trick my grandma taught me. I put on my black dress shoes and head out the door.

* * *

I check in with the Capitolian lady and get in the 14 year old section. The mayor's speech goes by fast. Our escort comes on stage and acts like a fool like always. Her name is Rosilia and is one of the youngest escorts. Her age is obvious when she talks.

"We will start with the ladies first!" Rosilia says and goes over to the girl's bowl. She plucks a piece of paper and reads "Fawn Vioness!"

A group of people start cheering and clapping their hands immediately as her name is called. A girl walks to the stage, she has should length black hair and it covers her right eye, causing only one eye to be visible. She looks very brave and determined, almost as if this was planned. She smirks to the camera as she reaches the stage and the group of people, which I am assuming is her family, start cheering again.

"Now! Onto the boys!" says Rosilia and grabs the paper. "Cogton Detroit!"

I don't feel scared, I am enraged.

After all I did for the Capitol...

I guess it doesn't matter, maybe I can still convince them. I walk to the stage and shake Fawn's hand. It all goes by very quickly as I am too lost in my thoughts.

* * *

My parents come to visit me, but i'm not worried about them at the moment.

"What the hell?" I scream at the peacekeeper "If it wasn't for me, you would have lost your job!"

My parents tell me they love me and try to hug me, I shrug them off.

"Don't you see I don't have time for this? I am going to the Hunger Games! Save your sympathy for when I come back in a casket." I tell them and they look hurt. I don't care, I am done with them.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to calm down" says the peacekeeper.

"Calm down?! Calm down?" I ask sarcastically "I was just Reaped for the Hunger Games and your telling me to calm down? I'd like to see you last two minutes in my shoes being calm."

My parents silently leave and the peacekeeper locks me in the room.

In what felt like ages, the door opens and my grandma comes through.

"Cogton, I believe in you, I know that you can do it. Just stay away from 1, 2, and 4. They are nothing but trouble" my grandma tells me. "Rumor is, they are going to try to pull something this year."

"What do you mean?" I ask my grandma.

She looks at me very seriously "Something big is going to happen this year."

* * *

**AN: Here are the District 6 Reapings! Now, some of you have been asking about your current total of sponsor points. The truth is, that I am going to follow a trust system. I will believe you, my readers, that you will not lie to me in terms of your sponsor points. Also, the male for District 10 has been withdrawn so that spot is now reopened! Anyone can submit, even if you have done the cap of 3. I will only accept the most interesting and diverse tribute. I am going to be going to camp this weekend, so the next update will be on Tuesday. With that, my question is:**

**Rank the 6 tributes in order from least to greatest on your opinions. **


	10. District 7 Reapings

**Charlotte Lace (District 7)  
****Aged 17  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 7- 9:36 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

"How much do you want for it?" a man asks me that I don't recognize. He is closely looking at one of my finest flutes.

"$150, take it or leave it" I tell him while looking him in the eye. I don't like him, he seems like he is only cared about money.

"Come on, girl, I bet I could get this same flute for 45 somewhere else" he tries to persuade me.

"Well then I would suggest you would get your flute from there then, your done here" I tell him as I snatch the flute from his hands. I am not much a haggler, I only give one offer. You either take it or leave it, the choice is up to you. Much like life really, you only have one opportunity to take advantage of certain situations. Most of the time we are scared to do the right things and end up regretting our choices.

My parents were never there for me, my mom dying during childbirth and my father dying of a disease called Ebola. At the age of 12, I was left to fend for my own. I avoided the orphanage and made myself look presentable, only eating when necessary and making sure the house was clean. I was forced to take tesserae and I took up as a woodman's apprentice. I excelled in creating musical instruments, especially the flute. In 5 years, I was able to start up my own shop. At 16, I declared for independence and became an adult, though I am still eligible for the Reapings.

Since then, I have mainly kept to myself, only talking when I had a sale to make. I prefer life this way, it is much more simple than worrying about impressing others. Don't get me wrong, I can make friends. It just takes much longer than usual. I have a very good judgement of character, watching every move of everyone around me. It is easy to spot someone kind versus some perverted freak.

I make a few more sales and then pack up shop. I decide to head on home to get ready for the Reapings.

* * *

On the way home, I stop by the forest to cut down some firewood. We are probably going to have a harsh winter, so you can never be too prepared. While I am chopping, I see Hans. Hans is the man who gave me my scar, he told me that I was a burden. Of course, I had to argue with him, which resulted in him cutting me deeply. His daughter was my best friend Emily, when my father died she begged her parents to let me stay with them. They were okay with it at first, but I guess my fiery personality was too much for them.

He looks my way but immediately looks away when he sees that my eyes are on him. I smirk. Pathetic excuse for a man, hurting a 12 year old girl. Emily ignores me now, her parents are obviously behind that. I put the logs I cut into a sled and drag them home.

* * *

After organizing my wood, I light a fire to start lunch. My house is very small, only having one large room for cooking, socializing, and other daily activities. Then I have an outhouse outside. I sleep on a mat that I put on the floor in front of my fireplace. I have a mirror I use to get ready for the day, that is where I find myself now.

I put on my thin blue blouse and a blue, pleeted, knee-length skirt. I put my shoulder length chocolate colored hair up into it's usual ponytail. I am tanned, yet fair skinned, due to all of my time outdoors. My brown eyes almost look silver if you look at them from the right angle.

I eat my warmed up leftover carrot stew, a specialty they say my mother used to make. Afterwards, I clean up a bit around the house and head out for the town square.

* * *

I check in with the weirdly dressed Capitolian lady and find myself a spot to stand. Our Mayor, Nella, gives her annual speech on the Dark Days. She then hands the mic over to Tilda, our flamboyant younger lady escort.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says to the crowd "I will be going to select this year's tributes who will compete in the glorious hunger games!"

She walks over to the girls bowl and reads the name: "Sunny Smither!"

The crowd parts as a 12 year old girl walks to the stage, you can hear her family's cries of anguish as they watch their little girl get plucked away from them. I have an opportunity, I can save this little girl's life. My parents never cared for me, but her's do. They care so much that they would probably take her place if they could. If I don't seize this opportunity, I will regret it for the rest of my life. At the very least, I will be remembered as being honorable.

As soon as she starts mounting the stage, I jump out of line and say "I volunteer as tribute!"

You can hear the little girl's family screaming thanks to me. I walk bravely to the stage and take my place next to Tilda.

"This sure will be an interesting games!" Tilda says as she reaches into the boy's bowl.

"Oakly Flint!" Tilda screeches.

An older looking boy comes walking to the stage. I recognize him from my woodsman's apprentice classes. He was the apprentice that graduated before I did. He was very handy and resourceful, I am worried I have to face him in the games. His muscles bulge out of his shirt as he walks to the stage.

He mounts the stage and Tilda makes us shake hands. I grip his hand firmly, as does he. I smirk and he replies with a smile. I think I am going to like Oakly.

* * *

The only people that come to visit me are the girl's family that I volunteered for. They sit there and thank me, telling me how much they appreciate all that I did for them. I reply with yes and okay for most of the conversation, but they won't relent. They finally stop when the peacekeeper has to practically drag them out of the room.

Now peace and quiet, just how I like it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the District 7 Reapings! I am still looking for submissions for the 10 boy, don't be scared haha. My question for this chapter will be:**

**Thoughts on Charlotte?**

**Also, as we are going through these Reapings chapters and you see a tribute that you think would work great in an alliance with your tribute, then drop me a pm. I am still unsure of the alliances and would like some feedback. **


	11. District 8 Reapings

**Rosemary Nikson (District 8)  
****Aged 12  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 8- 11:26 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

They think they can control me? I will show them, they will regret the day they took my sister. My sister was reaped for the games 2 years ago, she lasted approximately 3 1/2 minutes before she was beheaded by the boy from 3. Since then, I have dedicated my life to taking down the Capitol, even if it kills me. I have tampered with their electronic equipment at the peacekeeper HQ on several occasions, but they would never suspect the "sweet little girl."

I may look sweet, but I would never forgive someone who messes with my family. Speaking of family, my parents have been devastated since we lost my sister Calliope. My mother used to work as a manager for the clothing department. She quit her job and has stayed home since Calliope left. My father has started working full time as a factory worker, he is barely ever home anymore.

"Rosemary, come help your mother with the dishes" my father yells for me from the kitchen. No one works on Reaping days.

I come down the stairs and take over for my mother, she goes to sit down in the living room with my father. If Calliope were still here, she would be cracking a joke to lighten the mood. She was always cheery, even on the saddest of days. i fight back tears as I scrub the dirty plate. Oh, how I miss you Calliope. My sister never fretted whenever I broke something of hers. She would always tell me "Why would I get mad? Rosemary, I love you more than that object, you are my sister and that is forever."

After I am finished doing the dishes, I walk up to my sister's room. We never touched it and all of her things are exactly as she left them, though a bit dusty. A book is lying open on her desk, she never got to finish it. She used to have the nicest clothes, my mother created them herself. I open her closet and find the blue dress she wore for her first Reaping. I take it out and set it on her bed. I go through her jewelry until I find the blue stoned necklace. I put it on and pull on her dress. I use her brush to brush my long raven black hair. I have bright green eyes and an angular face, which makes me look mature.

After I'm done I secretly plot more moves that we can make to dishevel the peacekeepers. By "we" I mean the secret organization we have running at school. It was my idea, but my teacher Mr. Greyson set it up. He understood my anger, due to him losing his only son to the games. Since we started, we have gathered people of all ages and backgrounds. The mayor's wife is even involved, though her husband has no idea. The peacekeepers suspect a resistance, but they have no idea who it is.

My parents are not involved with the resistance, they have no idea there even is one. I would never want my parents to be put in harm's way. My mother probably wouldn't hesitate to join, but my father would be more reluctant.

I have always despised the Hunger Games, far long before my sister was Reaped. After years of going to the Reapings and seeing the escort, I could tell that they weren't people I would like to get to know. My sister was far more sympathetic with them.

She once told me "It isn't their fault, it was the hand they were dealt. They were born into a long line of sociopathic people, it wasn't their choice. Same with us, we were born in the Districts, so naturally we are going to despise them. They were born in the Capitol, so naturally they are going to enjoy the Hunger Games."

Well, Calliope, it was their fault that you died. You probably don't blame them, but I do.

* * *

I check in with the Capitolite for my very first Reapings. I fall in line with the other 12 year olds. They are all chattering among themselves nervously, while I stand there looking serious. I have always been mature, preferring to talk to adults rather than children my age.

Our mayor, Hintz, gives his speech on how we should appreciate all that the Capitol does for us, by giving us a chance to bring honor to our family and District. Honor? They take 24 children and make them slaughter each other. The winner should feel everything but honor.

Hintz then introduces the previous victors for District 8. We have five currently living, only two of them being active mentors in the Hunger Games. The victors are Hilde Palaizia, 62, Isna Haines, 43, Calorum Donnavon, 39, Jorge Hilkes, 27, and our newest victor from last year's games, Rina Boske who is 16. The two mentors are Hilde and Calorum. Isna, Jorge, and Rina refuse to mentor tributes.

Our escort, Leene, comes on stage sporting a fancy suit. He flashes his pearly white teeth at the camera and grabs the microphone from Hintz.

"Welcome! My name is Leene and I will be selecting two tributes this year!" He walks over to the girl's bowl first and selects the first paper he touches.

Wouldn't it be something if it was me? Haha.

"Rosemary Nikson"

Shit.

I look over to wear my parents are standing and my mother looks lifeless, her face being pale. My father is instantly crying, as he has to watch his only daughter being pulled away from his grasp.

I refuse to move from where I'm standing.

"Is there a Rosemary Nikson here?" Leene asks to the crowd.

The crowd parts a path for me to walk up to the stage, but I stand firm and do not move. The peacekeepers come towards me and reach for my arm. I scream at them and bite one of the hands reaching for me. The other one grabs me by the waist and lifts me up, I only weigh 94 lbs. I kick and scream as he carries me to the stage.

"I will not be a piece in your games! You sick bastard!" I yell at him as he sets me down on the stage. He just looks at me as he walks away.

Leene offers a hand to shake, but I spit at it. He looks at me, taken aback.

"Well, that was certainly something" Leene says to the crowd as he turns around. "Next is the male tribute!"

"Ramie Wrosted!" Leene says.

I recognize the name instantly, his family is probably the most wealthy in the District. His father was my mother's boss, a very kind man. Ramie is in my class and designs clothing in his notebook. He has a great fashion sense and is always wearing something fancy and more than likely expensive. Another 12 year old, what luck?

Ramie walks to the stage reluctantly, looking down at his feet as he does so. When he reaches the stage, he starts crying. I can't help help feeling sorry for the kid, he has lived such a sheltered life. I walk up to him and do what Calliope would have done, I give him a pat on the back and hold his hand for reassurance. He smiles at me, I suddenly feel fuzzy inside but shrug it off. My cheeks turn hot and I look away and release his hand.

"Introducing the tributes, Ramie Wrosted and Rosemary Nikson of District 8!" Leene says into the microphone, sounding disappointed.

We shake hands and he smiles at me again. What's up with this boy?

* * *

My parents come in to see me. My mother does not say a single word and just holds my hand. My father tells me that I need to try, to stay away from the bloodbath and run. I tell him that I will try, but my performance during the Reapings did not do me any favors.

When they leave, Mr. Greyson comes in.

"I feared that this may happen" Mr. Greyson tells me "The rumors are that the Capitol selected all of the tributes this year for a special purpose, to make a statement."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" I ask him.

"No, but it can't be good" He tells me "another rumor we heard is that some of the other districts may be planning something this year, just try to stay away from it. Run from the bloodbath and learn some survival skills during training, maybe you can wait it out."

Mr. Greyson gives me more words of advice then he leaves. It's too bad I have no intention of competing.

* * *

**AN: There is the District 8 Reapings! Only four of them left, then on to train rides. I won't be updating until Tuesday because I have camp this weekend. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Thoughts on Rosemary?**


	12. Scheming

Mineva Trilian (Capitol)  
Aged 37  
Capitolian- President of Panem  
Capitol- 6:30 P.M. May 10th

* * *

"Ma'am, are you sure that we should go through with this?" asks Violet, the Head Gamemaker.

"There will be no questions Violet" I tell her seriously "what I say will go, do you understand?"

"Of course" she says while jotting down a note.

Violet was appointed as the Head Gamemaker by me. I will be co-partnering with her through these games. If something goes wrong, she will be the one taking the downfall. There is a lot of doubt in her, since she is the first female to be given such a position. Well, I am the first female president, so I would naturally have faith in her.

"Any thoughts on the Arena?" Violet asks me while pulling out blueprints that she created.

"What are those?" I ask her while looking at the map she lays out on the table.

"This is my idea for the arena, Miss President, I think that we should" She starts.

"Burn it" I tell her while taking the map off the table "I will be the one creating the Arena, your position is to be the person to take the downfall if there is any."

"I understand" Violet says and then purses her lips.

"Now, what I have planned is much more better than what you could scrape up" I tell her while pulling out my own personal drawing. "My idea is to split up the tributes randomly. Make it so that they have to find their allies and cause chaos for the the careers. There will be no definite alliances, it will be very confusing at the initial launch."

"Oh, so you want to make it difficult for the tributes?" she tells me with a sadistic smile "no one will have any real support. I will go randomize the placement of the tributes now."

"No, I already did it" I tell Violet before she can leave. I hand her the document, she reads it and that smile resurfaces.

Violet believes that the Hunger Games are random? No, none of this is random, far from it actually. I cleverly put tributes together that would create the most entertainment. The tributes were all selected for an obvious reason. In a way, they are all connected to the constant growing rebellion. With that troublesome girl from 3 and her sister. Also with the girl from 4, her parents are very involved. I hope it hits them hard. Selecting the girl from 8 was my idea, if it wasn't for her there wouldn't be any uprising in 8. I could never forget the victors from 2, hopefully their only son dying will push them over the edge. The boy from 6 has proved to be troublesome as well, not just him but his grandmother. I hope she has a heart attack over his death.

I smile to myself. Yes, these games will be the ones to watch.

* * *

**AN: I knew you guys might have been expecting the District 9 Reapings, but I wanted to clarify some things first with this chapter. I hope it clears some stuff up for those of you that had questions. Now, this is the last call on the boy from 10. You have before tomorrow night if you are interested in submitting. Now onto the question!**

**Your thoughts on President Trilian and Head Gamemaker Violet? Also your thoughts on the setup of the bloodbath?**


	13. District 9 Reapings

**Jay Masipag (District 9)  
****Aged 16  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 9- 10:30 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

Today is the day that I volunteer, I volunteer for a life of glory and honor. District 9 has always been seen as a weak District, usually labeled as bloodbaths. The image changed after the 97th games, we opened up a training center and train tributes to volunteer. We are the only outer district to train their tributes. Not just anyone can train though, they usually only let the wealthy, which I am.

I say usually because there is this one girl in our class who is as poor as dirt. She was once rich, but when her parents disappeared she was left alone. Her name is Winter and she just so happens to be the female trainee designated to volunteer. I know her to be ferocious, she tends to stick to herself and has no problem fighting.

I, on the other hand, play a whole different strategy. I don't rely on strength like Winter, but speed. I use my cunning mixed with my unbelievable speed to stagger my enemy's attacks. I train with a knife, light and easy to handle. It works perfectly with my fighting style.

I have always had a problem with stealing, just the thought of going unnoticed gives me an adrenaline rush. I have never been caught and don't plan on it either.

My parents are both esteemed citizens of the District, my father being the mayor and my mother being the head nurse. We make an excellent living, with our 3 story house that the poor people fantasize of having. It isn't that we are lucky, we worked hard for the things we have. It's their fault that they work horrible jobs, like, get a proper education.

The other person in my family is Marco, my brother. Marco means the world to me and I have always protected him from danger. I refused letting him train, though he had an interest in it. Instead, he grew into his books and knowledge. He seems more fitting for District 3 rather then 9. I bought him a chemistry set last week and he hasn't left his room. I will make sure that he gets to come to the Capitol with me when I win.

* * *

I flush the morphling I stole down our toilet. I stole it last week from the lady that lives next door, who just so happens to be my father's secretary. I didn't steal it to sell it or use it, I just wanted to steal something. Something of value.

Afterwards, I decide to get ready for the Reapings.

Looking in the mirror, I admire myself. I am what you would call an Asian in the old times. I have black hair that I put up into a faux hawk. With my tan fit body and my brown eyes, the girls usually swoon at me. The only problem is that I don't like girls, I never have. They tend to be conniving and I can see right through it. A guy is much more layed back and will actually understand my sense of humor.

Does that mean I have a love interest? No. I find love to be something of fairy tales. It just seems so unlikely that I could find anyone worth anything in this wretched District. If I am a victor, I may be able to find a nice guy. That seems so far away, so I decide to keep my mind off of love.

I put on my black suit and head out the door to yet another Reapings.

* * *

I check in with the Capitolian nurse, who is very rude and rushes me. My mother would never do that, but I guess not everyone is as skilled as she is.

I find my spot near the front of the 16 year old section. In District 9, we tend to volunteer at an early age. We don't wait until we are 18 like the Careers do, it just seems pointless to wait when you can win now.

Speaking of the Careers, they were hesitant to let us in the pack at first, but after a bit of convincing we were able to be included into their pack. We usually split up from them mid way through the games anyway. We may be as bloodthirsty, but we aren't dumb enough to wait for the alliance to break apart.

My father comes on stage and gives his speech. He was practicing it all last night, constantly asking us if it was right. I practically know every word because I have heard it so many times. He then introduces our escort, Bosque.

Bosque walks up on stage and says into the microphone "Welcome! I am pleased to be serving your District once again! Now, let's not waste any time and get on with the girls first!"

He walks over and reads the slip "Winter Levi!"

Oh, there was no need for her to volunteer, what luck.

Winter looks shocked at first, unsure what to do. Then she strides confidently to the stage, that crazy look in her eye scaring me. She twitches and looks back and forth, as if she was examining everyone's faces before a slaughter. I can't tell if she is doing it for sponsors, or if she is actually a psychopath.

She shakes Bosque's hand and then he goes to the boy's bowl. "Frawe Jinkin!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell before anyone has time to react. I feel a rush of adrenaline as the camera pans onto my face. I flash my white smile and start walking to the stage. I keep my shoulders squared and try to show my muscles. All eyes are on me and I am loving every second of it.

"Your name?" Bosque asks as I climb the stage.

I grab the microphone and say "My name is Jay Masipeg, Aged 16, and your future victor!"

I look to my father and he has an expression I do not recognize. My mother is crying and my brother looks at the ground shaking his head. It hurts me looking at it because all I want from my family is acceptance. I want to please them, not be a failure. They will see during the games, everyone will see.

"Your tributes!" Bosque says smiling "Jay Masipeg and Winter Levi!"

I turn and shake hands with Winter, she grips tightly causing me to flinch in pain. She just smiles at me and turns away. I need to look out for this one.

* * *

"Why would you do this?" my brother asks me "you couldn't have waited until you were 18?"

"No, I had to take my chances now" I tell him "there sense in waiting when I am perfectly capable of winning now. Marco, I know it may be confusing to you, but just know that I will win and I love you with all my being. I will never forget you and you will constantly be in my thoughts while I am in the arena."

He shakes his head, as tears are rolling down his cheeks. My mother just holds my hand as my father paces the room back and forth, his brow creased in frustration.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask him cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"Your brother was right, you should have waited" he tells me with worry and guilt in his voice "I should have told you not to volunteer, I just thought that you wouldn't. Being mayor, I have inside access to the conditions of the Districts. It seems like we have an uprising, and the Capitol would like to squash it with these games. I just hope that you can handle all of the hell they are going to throw at you."

Of course I will be able to, or else I wouldn't have volunteered.

* * *

**AN: There is the District 9 Reapings! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thoughts on Reapings?**


	14. District 10 Reapings

**AN: Yes, this is the District 10 Reapings, but first I got a very interesting question from LilySheeran. It read something along the lines of "If Trilian chose the tributes, how did she know who was going to volunteer?" I plan on answering this question before I go onto the Reapings, so the first POV will be in Trilian's point of view.**

* * *

**Mineva Trilian (Capitol)  
****Aged 37  
****Official- President of Panem  
****Capitol- 12:37 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

The reapings are very interesting this year, with all the volunteers this year. As I am watching, Violet is taking notes on each tribute. How they act, their behavior, obvious weaknesses, and other useless stuff that I already know. What a nuisance, but she is my safeguard. If this fails, she will be the one to die.

"How did you know who was going to volunteer?" Violet asks me cautiously, not wanting to ask any question to upset me.

"It's very simple really" I tell her matter of factly "I have inside sources, the trainers tell me who they choose before they do so. I also have suspicions of who would volunteer, so I rig the Reapings so that certain tributes will volunteer. For example, I knew that Charlotte is very desolate, having no one left in her family. I figured that if I reaped someone who actually mattered to someone else, she would volunteer. She has the feeling that she has no use to anyone, which makes her feel lonely. I would expect that from the great grand daughter of Blight, a past victor who died in the 75th Games. In case you haven't noticed, all of these tributes are either distantly or directly related to someone who had a key role in the rebellion. It is all rather ingenious if I must say so myself. If you pay close attention to these next Reapings, you will see my plan at work. District 10 was fairly easy to manipulate."

"Very ingenious" Violet says shaking her head in agreement. Such a stupid pawn she is. I think I am going to enjoy using her to the maximum.

* * *

**Kyanna "Ky" Noble (District 10)  
****Aged 16  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 10- 5:30 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

As soon as the rooster crows, I am up. I quickly put my strawberry blonde hair up into a bun and throw on my overalls. I rush out to the barn to milk the cows. Usually, this is my sister Lilia's job, but since she has been pregnant I have taken over on all of her chores.

I hear the door open and see my father come into the barn to get the keys for his truck. He has a few guys with him and they are going out to make hay bails for the animals. The life of a rancher is tough, but we make an excellent living.

We live in a large country-styled house. It is large enough to sustain a large family, but there are only four of us that live there now. According to my father, this house used to belong to his grandfather, who was a victor that competed in the 75th Annual Hunger Games. I never knew him, but everyone says he was a man that stood up for right and wrong, he defied the Capitol publicly and was killed by a mutt during the games for doing so.

After milking the cows, cleaning stalls, cleaning chicken coops, tending to the pigs, feeding the horses, rearranging my father's tools, and collecting chicken eggs for breakfast, I decide to take a bath. We don't have tap water, since we are so far out in the country. Instead I fetch a pail of water from the river. I take it to the kitchen and begin to heat it up over the fire in our chimney.

My mother seems to have run into town before the Reapings because her shoes are gone from their usual place. My sister is still sleeping and my father is out working. In our neck of the woods, there are only three ranches. There is the Noble Ranch, the Damount Ranch, and the Nako Ranch. We tend to keep to ourselves and do not disturb the others.

Actually, we all ranch differently too. The Damount use high tech barns and coops that are self cleaning. The Nako use traditional techniques of raising animals, they call it the "Natural Way." We use a more hard working method and are always working.

I hear my sister get up to go to the bathroom, she has been using it quite frequently. Ever since she got pregnant, my mother and her have locked horns, my mother not wanting a repeat of herself. When my mother was 17, she became pregnant with Lilia. She was kicked out of her family and was forced to move in with my father. Ever since then, she has discouraged us from ever getting pregnant. That and the fact that Lilia has no idea who the father of the child is.

After the water is heated, I take a well deserved bath. I leave the water out for Lilia or my mom when she returns. We don't waste water, but reuse it. After people are done bathing, we reboil it to get out bacteria, then we use it to make soup for lunch. There is no sense in going to the river when you have perfectly fine water ready for use.

I go up to my room to get ready for the reapings. I brush out my shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. I have grey eyes and tan colored skin. I am toned, but that is due to years of working on the ranch. I pull on a pink colored dress that I have used since I was 13, not having grown since then.

I pull on my pink sneakers and head out for my long walk to town.

* * *

I check in with the Capitol lady and get situated in the 16 year old section. Everyone is nervous and I admit that I am too, just not that worried though. I have never had to take tesserae, since we basically grow our own food.

Our mayor, Tesla, comes onstage and gives his usual speech. Blah, blah, blah. He then introduces the escort, Fonzo.

"Welcome to the fabulous Reapings of District 10!" Fonzo says more for the Capitol's sake then our own. "Shall we get started?"

He walks over to the girl's bowl and calls the name "Lilia Noble!"

No.

My sister is pregnant with my niece/nephew. I can't let her go, things are just going right for her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell desperately before my sister has time to react. I try to stay strong for my family as I walk to the stage, but falter in my steps.

As I reach the stage, Fonzo gives me a hand and steadies me.

"Your name?" he asks me with a smile.

"Ky Noble" I don't really like being called Kyanna.

He shakes his head and walks over to the boy's bowl. "Heskovi Nako!"

He is the son of Honon, my father's co worker who owns the ranch next to us. They are what the old times would call Native American, very spiritual people. I have never heard Heskovi say a word in my life.

He walks confidently to the stage, probably trying to keep his pride strong. After shaking Fonzo's hand, he shakes mine too. He has a strong grip, probably because of the farm work.

* * *

My family comes in, my parents crying but my sister looks enraged.

"Why!?" she screams at me "you shouldn't have volunteered for me, I won't ever forgive myself now."

"I couldn't let you go" I tell her calmly, fighting back tears "then what sort of aunt would I be?"

My mother glares at my sister.

"See, it is all that baby's fault!" my mother says to Lilia. "I wish that thing would never have existed, then we wouldn't be going through this mess."

"Oh, you would have been perfectly fine with me going to the arena? Wouldn't you?" Lilia snaps back.

"Guys! Stop!" I yell at both of them "wait to argue once you leave. Mother, I love you and I pray that you forgive Lilia. Lilia, please stop arguing with mom and actually listen to her. Don't blame yourself for this, it was out of your hands. Dad, I love you and please help comfort old lady Nako, she will be deeply saddened with the loss of her grandson."

They all be quiet and agree. Afterwards, the peacekeeprs usher them out of the room. Why does the Capitol have to do these things?

* * *

**AN: There is the District 10 Reapings!**

**Thoughts?**


	15. District 11 Reapings

**Shana Trine (District 11)  
****Aged 16  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****District 11- 7:30 A.M.**

* * *

The pig squeals one last time as I finally slit it's throat, my fun being over. The blood runs over my hands as I drop the knife. I look at my hands and am instantly repulsed.

I couldn't help it, I had to channel my anger someway. I don't want to be a bad person, I guess it's just who I am. As long as I can take it out on animals, that will be okay right?

I just feel such power over knowing that I have a hand in controlling life and death. Watching the life leave a living thing and knowing it was because of me gives me such thrills. I especially love when the animal squeals in pain, showing exactly how strong I actually am.

I don't feel sadistic, I mean I wouldn't know since this is how I have always been. I long to try this on a human subject, but I don't think I could bring myself that far. I am sick of these feelings I get, but I can't control it.

I clean up the mess I made and finish butchering the pig, I only do this for my father's sake. He would be devastated to know that I have these feelings.

Speaking of my father, he should be getting up soon to start working. He is the District's butcher, supplying most of the meat around town. I used to work with him closely, but I can't stand being around him so I switched to working in the fields. My mother died during childbirth, a lot of mothers in the Districts seem to.

I walk up to my house and the smell of bacon and eggs fill the air. I open the door to find my father cooking in the kitchen. He only ever does this on Reaping day, probably trying to make some last minute memories.

"I made you breakfast" he tells me and smiles.

I look at the food and shake my head. I don't make eye contact and leave the room to go take a nap. My father is such a loser.

* * *

When I wake, I check the time. It is a quarter to 12, giving me an hour before I have to leave for the Reapings.

I didn't have to work today, which is lousy. When I am not taking my anger out on animals, I am doing it in the fields. My job is to cut down wheat, so I get to swing my sickle around all day.

I honestly don't have any friends, after I had a violent outburst when I was 7. It was that damned Mayor's daughter, thinking she was Ms. Princess. Boy, I showed her, I showed her not to flaunt around her new dresses or shoes.

I smile to myself as I recall twisting her arm in an awkward angle, hearing the bone crunch as she screamed out in pain. She had it coming. To this day, she is scared to be in the same room as me. Most people are after they saw my ruthlessness. I don't show any mercy if you double cross me, I will destroy you.

I get up off of my bed and get ready for the Reapings. I put my hair up into a ponytail, using my ribbon to tie it together. I throw on my brown dress, which compliments my dark skin perfectly. I really like the color brown. I put on my brown leggings and shoes, not looking too threatening.

I head for the front door, but stop to make myself an egg and bacon sandwich. As long as he doesn't see, I don't care.

* * *

I check in with the prissy Capitol nurse, who pricks my finger. If it were just her and I, I would more then likely kill her. I stand in line with the other 16 year olds. They all move out of the way, not wanting to stand by me. Typical.

The mayor comes out and gives his speech about glory or something I really don't care about. He then introduces our escort, Giga, who is an old lady who has been escorting for our district for ever.

"Welcome!" she says in that old voice of hers "I am going to start with the young ladies."

She walks over to the girl's bowl and calls the name: "Shane Trine!"

I almost do not believe it before the crowd parts for me to walk to the stage. I instantly start crying, this isn't how this was supposed to go. I was starting to get over my sadism, now they are going to make me kill helpless children.

I walk to the stage and shake her hand, she smiles at me and walks over to the boy's bowl. "Casco Ryze!"

I don't recognize the name.

A boy that looks to be about 12 or 13 tries to run from the peacekeepers, which results in him being whipped across the back. I smile as he cries out in pain. They drag him to the stage, he looks like he is coming in and out of consciousness. They drop him on the hard stage floor.

Giga tells us to shake hands, but I just smirk at her and turn to the City Hall. That boy won't last seven seconds in the arena with me.

* * *

My father comes in and he is crying. As soon as I see my father, who was always such a strong man crying, I suddenly burst into tears too.

For a while, he just strokes my hair like he used to do when I was a little girl. I always felt safe in my father's arms and that's where I want to be.

"I am so sorry for being so ignorant" I tell my dad "I wish I could have treated you differently, I am sorry."

"No" he tells me "it is my fault for being so overbearing, I never gave you room to breathe. You were my baby and I was too overprotective. Your mother would be proud of you, the same with your great grandma. Your great grandma was a respected woman in District 11, she died for the rebellion in the 75th Hunger Games."

Really? I have a rebellious grandma, just perfect. I am sure the gamemakers put this together to get rid of me.

"I want you to have this" my father says as he pulls off his engagement ring "this belonged to Seeder, your grandma. Your mother gave this to me when we married, it meant a lot to her as it does to me too. I want you to promise that you will bring it back to me, so that I may wear it once again."

"I promise" I tell him as the peacekeepers take him away.

I can't promise that I will be alive when I am wearing it though.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry for the late update, I was gone yesterday and took a break on Friday. I hope you guys like the District 11 Reapings!**

**Thoughts on Shana?**


	16. District 12 Reapings

**Ginny Donner (District 12)  
****Aged 13  
Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
9:13 A.M. May 10th**

* * *

The Reapings will not bring me down. I will stand strong as those I love are taken from me. It is only my second year being eligible for the Reapings, but it feels more like eight years. I always remind myself to smile during the Reapings, even if I am scared that doesn't mean I need to show it. I try to keep a light mood, but it can be hard in a place like District 12.**  
**

I'm not exactly poor, but I am not rich either. My family gets along well, as merchants. My mother and father run the sweet shop in the town square. We try to do our best, but not very many people can afford candy or chocolate. When my father isn't looking, my mother will let me take candy for the kids in my class.

"Ginny" my father says, ruining my daydreams "the shop isn't going to sweep itself."

"Sorry" I mutter as I continue sweeping up the shop.

My father isn't a hard man, he just has a sense of order. He won't tolerate horseplay, but he does have a soft spot for his daughter. I always tease him for being so serious.

"I think the baker is trying to lose customers" my mother says as she walks in with grocery bags. "$8 for a singe loaf, what a rip-off."

"He is just trying to make a living" I remind my mother "times have gotten tough in District 12, with the drought we had last year."

"I guess your right" my mother says, probably remembering the drought that killed hundreds in the Seam. "Still, that doesn't give him the right to steal our hard earned cash."

My mother won't ever understand, she thinks that everything is so simple like that. It isn't, actually it is the opposite of simple. The baker lost his wife last year, leaving him with five kids to look after. No wonder he rose the prices, I would like to see my mother in his shoes.

"Ginny, I got you this today at the square" my mom says handing me a white denim skirt. "I thought you might need something nice, just try to keep your head up. Set a good example, if the other children see that you have given up they will tend to be sad too."

"Thanks mother" I say "I will be in the best of mood that I can be."

I head upstairs to get ready for the Reapings.

* * *

I brush my long blonde hair and look at myself in the mirror. I have my mother's blue eyes and pale skin. Most of my features come from my mother, besides my nose.

Most of my mother's side of the family is girls. They all have the trademark blue eyes and blonde hair. My mother's grandma was a sister to two others. Their names were Reva, my grandma, Izzibel, the wife of the mayor at that time, and Maysilee, the oldest who died in the 50th Hunger Games.

It has been a family tradition to keep the last name Donner in the family with the girls. My father wanted me to take his last name, but my mother finally convinced him that Donner would be honoring my grandma and her family.

When District 12 was bombed, Izzibel was killed in the explosion. My grandma Reva escaped to District 13, where she stayed until they were all relocated to District 12. Everyone that was once citizens of District 13 became citizens of 12. I guess the Capitol didn't like the idea of having Districts 1-11 and then 13, they always liked order.

I pull on my skirt and then put on a pale pink tank top. Finally, putting on my black shoes. I have to look cheery, so I put on my smile and head out the door.

* * *

After my finger gets poked by the Capitol lady, I find my friends Rose, Carrie, and Grace in the 12 year old section. We instantly clutch each other's hands, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry guys" I try to reassure them, including myself "Our names are only in there twice."

We are all merchant class, so there really is no reason to take out tesserae.

A girl in front of me is crying, so I pat her back to try to reassure her. She turns around and gives me a half-hearted smile, I return the favor with a bright smile. I can't show fear, but courage.

"Welcome!" says the mayor, he then proceeds to give his long speech. I try to listen intently and keep my smile on at all times, periodically giving words of encouragement to those around me.

He then introduces our escort, Traze. "Welcome! Welcome to the Reapings of District 12!"

He then walks over to the girl's bowl, not wanting to waste any time. "Ginny Donner!"

The camera pans on me and I am instantly shocked. My friends start crying and clutch to my side, not wanting to let me go. I take a deep breath, fighting back the tears. I try as best as I can to be confident. The moment that I think I have failed, is the moment that I have truly failed. I will not give in, I will not lose, I will be victorious.

"It's okay" I whisper to the girls and let go of their hands.

I walk to the stage and keep my eyes straight, trying not to look at my parents because I might cry. As I reach the stage, a very old lady puts three fingers to her mouth and raises it to the sky. As soon as she does so, the peacekeepers go for her. Ever since the 75th Hunger Games concluded, that sign has been banned, punishable by death. It is a sign of rebellion now days, very seldom used in honor of someone else.

In unison, most of the people in the crowd make the same sign. The peacekeepers pull out their weapons and the sign suddenly stops. They are going to be punished once the Reapings are over.

"Now onto the boy tribute!" says Traze. He walks over to the boy's bowl. "William Dysoon!"

Not him. No one likes him.

A large boy, I mean VERY large waddles to the stage. He does not have any muscle, it is all fat. He tends to pick on the weak, stealing food from them. I usually avoid him in school, though it's tough because we are in the same class. He thinks he run everything, because his parents are wealthy.

As he reaches the stage, he takes the microphone. "I was planning on volunteering anyway, so thank you for choosing me. I am going to be the next victor for District 12!"

Traze prompts us to shake hands, but he just laughs at me and walks away. Loser.

* * *

My parents come in first to say goodbye. I don't cry, but reassure them that everything will be fine. After them, my friends come in one-by-one, saying their goodbyes. Like with my parents, I am the one doing the reassuring. It seems like everyone is more scared then I am. Well, it was just my luck for being picked. I will probably die in the bloodbath because of the stunt that the old lady pulled.

* * *

**Mineva Trilian (Capitol)  
****Aged 37  
****Official- President of Panem  
****Capitol- 1:04- May 10th**

* * *

"What just happened?" I ask Violet as she picks up her cell phone, receiving a message from District 12.

"According to Traze, the old lady was apprehended and is now under Capitol Custody, waiting for further orders." Violet tells me reading the message. "Do I give the order to execute?"

"No, wait, who is she?" I ask Violet, out of curiosity. While she asks Traze, I rewind the moment to where she did the hand sign. I zoom in on the face, she has graying hair that is put into two simple braids. She has blue eyes and is short, she looks to be in her nineties.

Violet's phone lights up and she reads it.

"According to Traze, her name is Primrose Everdeen" she tells me in a serious voice.

Primrose Everdeen?

* * *

**AN: What a way to end the Reapings! Haha, I am sure you have plenty of questions, I assure you that they will be answered in chapter to come. The updates are going to be a little longer this time, I will give you my layout.**

**1. Train Rides (4 POV's)**

**2. Chariot Prep (4 POV's)**

**3. Morning of First Day of training (4 POV's)**

**4. Training Day 1 (6 POV's)**

**5. Training Day 2 (6 POV's)**

**6. Training Day 3 (6 POV's)**

**7. Private Sessions (6 POV's)**

**8. Scores (Violet's POV)**

**9. Interviews (24 POV's)**

**10. The games begin!**

**Hope you will bear with me through these Capitol chapters. Now, a few questions.**

**Thoughts on the 12 tributes you have met so far?**

**Thoughts on this chapter's twist? hehe**


	17. Quick Author's NoteQuestion

**AN: I am going to add something really quick to make this a technical chapter. **

* * *

Trilian decided that she was going to eat truffles instead of brownies. Such hard decisions to make,being a president.

* * *

**AN: Okay now that that's over, I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't stopped the story or anything. This week was Homecoming week at my school, so I decided to take a break from my writing. I plan on starting the Train Rides tomorrow or possibly tonight. Sorry if any of you were worried. Can't wait to get the games! I plan on deleting this chapter once I put up Train Rides. **

**Quick Question:**

**Would you guys prefer the games to be in 3rd person? Or 1st person like I have been doing so far?**

**Thanks!**


	18. Train Rides

**Fawn Vioness (District 6)  
Aged 15  
Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
Capitol Train- 5:45 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

"So, what are your strengths?" Anailia, our mentor, asks us. She is in her mid-forties and her blonde hair is starting to grey. There are only two living victors in 6, the other one being too old to mentor us.

"I am very fast" says Cogton, my tribute partner. "Oh, and I am very observant."

Since we got here, he hasn't said a word to me, acting as if I wasn't even there. I don't know, he has that certain glint in his eyes, almost as if he is analyzing my every move. It makes me feel uneasy.

"Observance can be key in the arena" Anailia says and then turns to me. "What about you? You don't seem weak, actually you look pretty fit."

"Oh, umm, I box" I tell her nervously "though I don't see what that could do against a knife or sword."

"The Cornucopia doesn't always have weapons" she reminds me. "Hand to hand combat is a very vital part of combat. If you can fight bare handed, it shouldn't be too hard to learn how to use a sword."

"I guess" I say quietly.

"I shouldn't even be here" Cogton says with a smug smile.

"Why do you say that?" Anailia asks, sipping from her tea.

"I have spent my life fighting for the Capitol" he tells her. "I'm the reason that horrible people are put into their place."

"What did you say your name was?" I ask seriously, interrupting him.

"Cogton Detroit" he tells me.

I only look at him, I get up and go to my room, slamming the door as I do so. I can't believe I didn't recognize him, he's the little shit that got Audrey in trouble. Audrey was the person who taught me boxing, he was the only one there while my parents watched the Hunger Games. He was my true father.

Audrey was a very good man, everyone makes mistakes. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so he was framed for murder. He came to my house to lay low, it was that kid who found him. He blackmailed Audrey, taking a large sum of his money. He then afterwards told the police. Audrey was executed the next day.

If we meet each other in the arena, I will kill him for sure. I won't do it fast, I want him to know how it felt to have everything ruined for you in under a day. I want him to feel the pain that he caused Audrey. I want him dead.

I open the door and go back out to the lounge.

"Are you okay?" Cogton asks me as I take my seat.

"Yeah" I reply with a smile. "Your name just reminded me of my father, he died a few weeks ago. I needed a moment alone."

I didn't lie, did I?

"The Reapings are coming on" Anailia tells us as she turns on the television.

The seal of Panem flashes across the screen and two commentators are shown. They start up small talk and then get into the recap of the Reapings.

District 1 looks like nothing special. Typical Careers. Though they both have the same last name. Wonder what's up with that?

District 2 looks ferocious as always, especially the girl. The boy seems like another bloodthirsty Career.

District 3 has no chance. Two 13 year olds. The girl looks pathetic, it's a wonder how she even made it to the stage without fainting. The boy looks intelligent, but not very threatening physically.

District 4 is very interesting. The girl seems like a definite contender, though there is something about her I can't put my finger on. The boy looks like someone who would kill mercilessly, showing no compassion to his District partner.

District 5 was sure something. The girl shakes in fear as she makes her way to the stage, a sign of weakness. My heart sinks when I see the boy, he looks extremely malnourished. He has no chance.

My District comes up and I see my family cheer while I am reaped. I handle myself well and don't look like too much of a weakling. Cogton is reaped, he looks more mad then he is scared.

District 7 appears and they both look like brutes. The boy more then the girl. Someone I would not want to encounter in the arena.

District 8 has two 12 year olds. They don't look like anything special, but seem to bond slightly at the end of the Reapings.

District 9 has two volunteers, being a Career District. They both look like typical careers, showing nothing but confidence when volunteering.

The girl from 10 looks a bit boyish, with her shoulders squared and masculine arms. Looks like the result of days on the farm. The boy looks the same, though a bit more stocky.

The girl is very troubling. She cries initially when she is reaped, but when her male counter part gets reaped, he gets whipped. The Capitol makes it a point to show her sadistic smile as he is whipped across the back. The boy is nothing too special.

District 12 was very interesting. The girl looks weak, but it is the crowd's reaction that catches my eye. They make the sign of the rebellion, something punishable by death. The boy makes me laugh, his stature is very fitting for his personality. Too cocky. Not a threat.

After the Reapings conclude, I make my way to get some sleep.

Tomorrow ought to be good.

* * *

**Reef Marine (District 4)  
****Aged 17  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****Capitol Train- 7:03 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

I feel sorry for the Career pack this year. The two from 1 seem to have too much back story to effectively work together in an alliance. Must be siblings. The two from 2 seem to be the only real typical careers. The two from 9 seem odd in their own ways. I have no intention of joining the pack if Baignade does.

I hate her with my entire being.

It is her fault that my brother Sandy has been depressed. He told me everything. What I would give to torture her until she wants nothing more than to die. He was only 9, that sick bitch.

She smiles at me, flashing her pearly white teeth. I only look at her as she gets up and goes to the snack car.

"So, what did you think of the others?" Oceanis, my mentor, asks me. He is 25 and won several years back.

"The Careers all seem odd, besides two" I tell him. "For the outer districts, the girl from 6, both from 7, both from 10, the girl from 11 seem like the only threats."

"Actually, that is quite a bit" he replies "we never usually have volunteers, but there were more than usual this year."

"I don't care if they volunteer" I tell him matter of factly "if they can't fight, they won't last in the arena."

"Well, all I am saying is to be careful" he warns me, then smiles. "Hey, why don't we go have some cheesecake?"

"No thanks" I reply quickly. Baignade is in there, I would rather avoid being around her.

Instead, I get up and go to my room, to reflect on the events of today.

My mother works hard to support Sandy and I. She works as a fisherman, which usually isn't a woman's job. My father died, apparently during a fire at the fishery.

I have never been nice to my classmates, causing me to get bullied a lot when I was younger. They would fight me, I was too weak to hold my own. When I was 10, I decided I had enough and started going to the training center. At first, the trainer doubted my physical capabilities. With hard work, I proved to him that I was a force to be reckoned with.

I wasn't scheduled to volunteer until next year, but the person scheduled to volunteer didn't. I wonder why?

My mom tells me I get my looks from my father, not her side of the family. My mother's name is Bonette Cresta, she is 38 and has long red hair and green eyes. My father's name was Titus Marine, who died at the age of 29. Sandy looks like my mother, with the red hair and green eyes.

I on the other hand, have sand colored hair and green eyes. My facial features are more from the Marine side then the Cresta side.

My mother told me that we have a victor in the family, though I have no idea what the relation is.

I hear a knock at the door, interrupting my thoughts.

I open up the door and see Baignade.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Isn't is obvious?" I tell her coldly "I don't like you."

"I haven't done anything to you" she says, raising her voice slightly. Her sexy personality turning into aggressiveness.

"Yes you have!" I practically yell at her. "Do you remember Sandy? Or are you so low to not even know the names of the people whose lives you ruined!"

Her face turns red and her voice is barely a whisper. "How did you?"

"He told me" I tell her "he also said that you threatened his life not to tell."

"I.. I.. I'm sorry" she stutters.

"I don't care how sorry you feel, your a monster" I tell her "I will kill you when we get into the arena."

A grin forms on her face. "Like you could kill me? Ha, such a joke. You will never have a chance of winning. I look forward to killing you, then killing your brother when I get home."

She turns away and slams the door, leaving me to process the conversation.

* * *

**William "Will" Dysoon (District** 12)  
**Aged 14  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****Capitol Train- 7:30 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

Everyone must realize I will be the victor. I smile smugly to myself as I am cramming brownie after brownie into my mouth. It just tastes so good! I can't have enough of it, I had to take Ginny's serving too. She doesn't deserve it anyway, poor people don't deserve anything but dirt.

Ginny really isn't attractive anyways, too young for a stud like me.

I am pretty much good at everything, I am fast, smart, strong, and very charming. The girls literally trip over themselves to talk to me.

I might as well be god, with all the attention I get!

"So, Will" my mentor Nelia says"what sort of stuff can you do?"

"Shut up woman" I tell her while starting on the doughnuts, "don't you see I am eating? Make yourself useful and go get something to drink."

She looks taken aback, taking Ginny and leaving the room.

Who cares? I don't need them to win anyways.

My father will ensure my victory. He is very rich, being the owner of many transportation companies. He owns most everything in my District. It's a shame we have someone like my great uncle Haymitch to ruin our family name. He died a while ago, but people still remember him.

My mother is obedient, never questioning my commands or requests. Females are so easy to manipulate, one show of my smile and they are crawling all over me.

I don't have any siblings, fortunately. I couldn't stand dealing with a dumb sister who doesn't know anything. Though, I wouldn't mind someone else to clean up for me.

I don't think I will ever marry, I want to enjoy all of my riches from winning by myself. I would get some maids though, to cook and clean for me. It will be paradise, I will never need to lift a finger.

"You!" I yell at the avox standing awkwardly in the corner. "My feet are feeling quite dry, I would like you to moisturize them with some lotion."

She looks at me, then gets the lotion and starts.

See? Women are too easy.

* * *

**Ramie Wrosted (District 8)  
****Aged 12  
****Tribute- District 8  
****Capitol Train- 8:00 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

I am so scared. I never wanted to be Reaped. Well, who does?

Everything was starting to go well for me, I was scheduled to meet with a design rep from the Capitol in a few days. He was interested in seeing some of my work. My mother calls me a child prodigy, having a real knack for fashion.

Speaking of my mother, she just uses me for my talents, she really doesn't care about me. She married my father because of his textiles corporation. Then I was just another prize for her to claim. She can sure talk me up, but when it comes to caring for me, she acts as if I don't exist.

My father treats me nicely and is always there for me. He has a great love for my mother, though I don't think she feels the same way.

I have always had a sense of being fabulous, maybe it is a trait from my mother. Or maybe it is because I was born and raised in 8, a place where fashion is constantly being shoved in your face. It doesn't matter anymore, I will probably die in a few days anyways.

"Ramie, is something bothering you?" Rose asks me with concern in her voice. I prefer calling her Rose, it just seems more suiting.

"No, I'm fine" I tell her confidently "I am more worried about you."

"Everything's..." she starts crying.

"Don't worry" I tell her as I grab her hand and hold on tightly. "I am right here for you, just as you were for me during the Reapings."

"I just... I want to go home" she tells me "why do those sick people do this to us?"

"I imagine for entertainment" I tell her "sick and twisted entertainment."

"That doesn't make me feel better" she says, but a smile appears on her face "Ramie, why didn't we meet sooner?"

"I never really saw you in school much, you always hanged out by yourself" I tell her. "I had no idea how special you really were."

Her cheeks go red and she puts her head on my shoulder. "Ramie, can I fall asleep right her? I will feel much safer."

"Sure, anything for you Rose" I tell her and laugh "I wouldn't care if you slept here forever."

I run my finger through her hair as she slowly falls asleep.

I will make sure she returns home. I think I am in love, which I never have been before. Everything about her is perfect. Her smile, hair, fashion sense, laugh, and eyes are all things that I adore.

This will be tough, but as long as Rose makes it home. I hold her tightly and fall asleep with my arms around her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the Train Rides! I really had fun writing them. Now, I have decided to do the games in 1st person, do to popular demand. On to my questions.**

**Thoughts on each character?**

**Thoughts on the events in the Chapter? **

**Anything I can do to improve my writing?**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	19. Chariot Rides

**Mineva Trilian (Capitol)  
Aged 37  
Official- President of Panem  
Capitol Torture Chambers- 9:45 P.M. May 10th**

* * *

"Here she is" says Violet walking in with a group of peacekeepers who are holding Primrose.

"Just set her up in the chair" I motion to the chair I set up in the middle of the room. I adore my torture chambers, I put a lot of money into them.

They strap her into the chair and she has not looked at me the entire time she has been in the room. Good, I love it when they play difficult.

"Now, Primrose" I say while I walk in circles around the chair. "We can make this fairly easy, or difficult, the choice is up to you. I want to know simply what the rebellion has planned for this year. I also would like to know why you would stain the Districts by starting such a grotesque display of a hand sign."

"I won't tell you anything Trilian" Primrose says, looking up at me with an expression of determination on her face. "I never said anything to your predecessor, so don't expect anything now."

"I was hoping you would say that" I motion to the peacekeeper. "Get Travolia, his expertise is needed. Advise him not to kill her, we only need information. I have much more exciting plans for her."

Travolia is our official torturer, who does it flawlessly and mercilessly.

"Hope you have fun" I say to her with a smile as I walk to my office.

Such a fine day to be president.

* * *

**Whitz Wirey (District 3)  
****Aged 13  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****Training Center- 7:26 A.M. May 11th**

* * *

The ride her was splendid, rather marvelous if you ask me. I find technology so interesting. I talked to the engineers, asking them countless questions on how the engines run, etc. The ride here was uneventful, I didn't talk very much. I mainly analyzed Penny, she seems like a sweet girl, but would stand no chance in the arena.

My mentor Kiwer was no help at all, he seemed like he was high the entire time we spoke. I wish I had Selvia, but she is Penny's mentor. There are just so many questions I would like to ask on her inventions.

I've always had a knack for electronics or knowledge in general. I don't have much time to socialize, I find things like that boring. Why socialize when I can read my books? Just doesn't make any sense to me.

"We are here!" says Selvia as we reach the 3rd floor of the center. The door opens and it looks marvelous. The greek architecture is amazing, with simple but yet captivating stone pillars lining the hallway into the living room. There are a few avoxes lining the hall, ready to serve our every need.

"Gwen?!" Penny says, almost screaming.

She runs up to one of the avoxes, who looks to be a teenage girl. She has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. The avox, who I assume is Gwen, shakes her head and leaves quickly.

"What's wrong Penny?" asks Selvia, concern in her voice.

"That was.. my sister" Penny says, looking confused.

"Hahahaha" Kiwer laughs "The worse thing you could have done was talk to her like that, she will probably be executed now."

Penny's eyes fill with her tears and she runs away, down one of the halls.

"Kiwer, do you have any manners?" Selvia asks Kiwer with disgust in her voice, she then leaves to go after Penny.

* * *

After the events of the morning, my day went on normally. I searched the whole floor, looking for different types of electronics to play with. After, I met with my stylist and talked about my chariot costume, which I hate. I have to wear a white tux with wires attached to it, so simple.

Now I find myself standing by my chariot, with Penny standing next to me. Her eyes are still puffy.

The other tributes are inter mingling, the careers quickly getting to know each other. Leaving us outer district tributes to stand awkwardly, waiting for the rides to begin.

"Do you think maybe we should talk to some other tributes?" I ask Penny, who looks like she is in some far off reality.

"I'd rather not" she replies, with a far off look in her eyes.

"Okay, I guess we can wait until training then" I say and then go back to watching the other tributes.

* * *

**Casseiopeia "Cass" Montclair (District 2)  
****Aged 18  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
Capitol Square- 2:25 P.M. May 11th**

* * *

"So, what can you do?" Baignade asks me, seeming to have appointed herself as leader of the Career pack.

"I excel at sword fighting" I tell her, lying. Why would I let her know my strengths? So she can use them against me later? I don't think she needs to know. She seems like the type that would leave a knife in your back. Her District partner didn't come with to meet the other Careers, wonder what's up with that?

"Why isn't your partner over here?" Jay asks, almost reading my mind.

"Oh, he isn't very strong" Baignade tells us "he said he didn't want to join, he thinks he will die anyway."

"Coward" says Orren, my partner.

"The two from one aren't here either" Winter points out, looking very threatening.

I look over to the chariot marked with a one and see them talking and laughing together. I guess they think they are too good for us, they look like siblings.

I guess there are going to only be five of us this year. Orren, Baignade, Winter, Jay, and myself. I think we can take the others, or we can see if anyone wants to join.

"Time to have some fun?" Baignade asks and giggles as she walks over to the chariot marked with a 8.

As we walk over there, I see that the two are very close. Too close. Alliances can be threatening in the games, but relationships are worse.

"Hey, love birds!" Baignade says as she walks up to them with a smug smile. "What are your names? Oh, wait, I really don't care to the know the names of people I am going to kill."

"Just leave us alone" the boy tells us. Holding on tightly to the girl, who is hiding behind him.

"Just leave us alone" Baignade mocks, making a high pitched voiced. "What are you? 7? Learn to talk like a man, not a woman."

"Or what?" the girl says as she suddenly comes out behind him.

"Rose, stay out of this" the boy says to her, with a look of concern on his face.

"No!" Rose yells "I will not stand by while this.. bitch insults you! Do you think your cool? Picking on innocent kids. It is people like you that ruin our lives, ruin everything that we deserve. No, I will not stand by as you run your mouth to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Baignade asks, laughing. "Little girl, let me tell you something, you don't know the first thing about love. You never will know, too bad your going to die in a week."

With that, Rose tackles Baignade, both of them falling to the ground. Rose punches Baignade in the face, giving her a bloody nose. Peacekeepers come to break it up, taking Baignade back to her stylist to get dolled up. Rose just goes back to being with her boy partner.

What was that? It just happened so quickly.

The games just got real.

* * *

**Rixton Shay (District 5)  
****Aged 15  
****Tribute- 158th Games  
****Capitol Square- 2: 39 P.M. May 11th**

* * *

I have talked to Angi the whole time I have been here, she is a really kind girl. She doesn't seem to judge me by my looks, which aren't the best to begin with. Even with this power cord wrapped around my body, barely covering me up, she doesn't seem to mind my lanky body.

She treats me as if I am a beautiful person, which is such a breath of fresh air. I just wish she has some morphling.

Morphling is like an escape, when I am feeling down, which is all the time. I live my life scrounging for my next high, taking up begging to get enough money to buy it. I have been dying without it, not knowing what to do when I get depressed over the games. I need it now more than ever.

Suddenly, I hear a loud crash and two girls screaming. I look over to see the girls from 4 and 8 on top of each other, the girl from 8 getting in a good punch before the fight is broken up.

"What was that?" I ask Angi, my voice hoarse.

"I have no idea" she replies looking at the girl from 8 "I suggest we stay away from her though, she seems to have an explosive personality. Which I don't think we will be able to trust."

"I agree" I tell her and then look over at the other tributes, all of which are just either talking to their partner or watching everyone else.

I wonder if anyone has morphling.

"Do you see any potential allies?" Angi asks, breaking my train of thought.

I look at the tributes again and shake my head, no one would want to be in an alliance with me anyway.

"I was thinking maybe the pair from 3?" she says nodding in their direction. They both look small and weak, like me. "Or maybe the pair from 6?" The girl looks threatening, while the boy looks cunning. They might be a bearable choice, maybe they will have morphling.

"Tributes!" a voice booms over the speakers. "Go directly to your chariot and mount it!"

Angi helps me climb the steps and then she does herself. We are slated to be the 5th to be shown.

Maybe, if I try hard enough, there will be a sponsor who will buy me morphling.

* * *

**Heskovi "Kovi" Nako (District 10)  
****Aged 17  
****Tribute- 158th Games  
****Capitol Square- 3:00 P.M. May 11th**

* * *

The District 1 chariot pulls out, followed by 2 and so on. I stand next to Ky, who I have known ever since I can remember.

"Stay confident, okay?" she tells me with a smile "for your grandma."

I nod at her, not talking. I have never been able to speak, ever since I can remember. I try, but the sound doesn't seem to be able to come out. I prefer it this way, now people won't talk to me as much.

My chariot pulls out, we are dressed in simple cowboy/girl outfits. I hear the Capitol's applause as we start our descent to the middle of the Capitol. I don't make any attempt to wave or smile, not really caring.

I think instead of my family. My sisters Kohana and Kitchi. My father Honon. My grandma Gad, who always was able to speak to me, she herself has problems talking. They say it is because of her husband dying, I guess he was a victor.

She spends her days on her rocking chair on the porch, waiting for her time to be reunited with him. She always looks off into the distance, as if she is expecting something.

"You have to at least try for some sponsors" Ky tells me, bringing me back to reality. "Just, at least smile."

I put on my best smile and start waving at the crowd, gaining a few cheers my way. Nothing too much. I will just be another boring tribute to them, someone whose death doesn't matter.

I feel like I can trust Ky, maybe we can have an alliance in the arena. I seen some other alliances forming so far, with the careers, the tributes from 1, 5, and 8 all seem to be tight with their partners. I would never join the careers, I don't think Ky would either.

"The boy from 9 seems to be a favorite" Ky whispers to me as the Capitol is cheering his name. He is wearing a dazzling costume made out of various grains. It isn't just that, he is very charming. I definitely need to keep my eye on him.

We finally arrive at the center, where President Trilian is standing in a balcony awaiting us.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" her voice booms "I would like to give you a warm greeting to my home. This year is going to be a special year, we have added a little twist."

The Capitol ooh's and ahh's, wondering what exactly this "twist" will be.

"This year" Trilian continues "all of the tributes are related to a previous victor or key person in the rebellion! There will be profiles on them in your program and on the Hunger Games website. Where you can find more information on their family history."

The Capitol cheers, never having more than one relative of a key person in a game at a time.

"Also" President Trilian says "After the initial bloodbath, stay tuned to the wedding of Zelia Zenno and Septimus Snow! It will be a very special one indeed. You can vote on various dresses on our website as well. We are looking forward to a very exciting Hunger Games! Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The Capitol screams with applause as our Chariots go back to the Training Center. We all analyze each other, trying to find out who is related to who.

Well, one thing is sure, these games will be the best yet.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the Chariots! I loved writing them and seeing my tributes interact a bit more. Now, for a few questions:**

**1. Thoughts on Tributes?**

**2. Thoughts on events at beginning/during/end of chapter?**

**3. Thoughts on the Capitol's twist?**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	20. Morning of Training

**Oakly Flint (District 7)  
****Aged 18  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
Training Center- 5:25 A.M. May 11th**

* * *

I wake up, checking the time. I slept in 25 minutes, having usually to wake up at 5 to go get the firewood for breakfast. It feels weird not hearing the birds chirping and the crickets singing their morning songs. I suppose I will have to get used to the buzzing sound of electronics and high tech lights that they have installed.

I go to the closet and pick out a simple black t-shirt and dark shorts. Something I can work with during training. Speaking of training, I have no idea what I am going to do. I haven't really talked to Charlotte much, she tends to stay in her room or talk with the mentor but that's about it.

I go out to the lounge to see that my mentor is awake. He is sipping on tea and motions for me to sit. His name is Ralf, he is 57 and won his games a long time ago.

"Now" he says, setting down his tea "today is a very important day. It is when the others will make first impressions. You will either be labeled a contender or weak."

"So what do you suggest I do?" I ask him, while an avox brings me some coffee. I politely bow my head to her, meaning thanks.

"I suggest you give it your all" he tells me with a grin. "Too many tributes fail to realize that they are being tested, so they will save their best until the private sessions. No one cares about your score, they want to see what you can really do."

"So, you say I should go straight for the axe?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Obviously" he tells me, then gets up to go get more food.

I follow him, taking some pancakes and sausage links. I have never ate anything like this in my life, everything is so good.

We eat in silence, not really knowing what else to say.

My father died when I was young, so I never knew him. I was left to be the man of the house, taking up chopping wood at a very young age. My mother worked long shifts, barely getting paid anything. I have two sisters, Lisa and Risa. They are twins and are very adorable.

My family means everything to me and I was devastated when I was Reaped. My mother's name is Annie Flint, the great niece of Johanna Mason. Ha, I guess everyone really is related to someone. I don't think they will tell us who, but I hope to find out.

Wait! There is a site, a Hunger Games Site I think he called it? I pull out the laptop from the lounge, having no idea how to use it. I type in "Hunger Games Site" getting no response.

"Ralf!" I yell for my mentor that is sitting in the other room.

"What?" he says coming in with a pastry in hand.

"Do you know how to use this?" I ask him, motioning toward the laptop. "I want to learn about the tribute's relatives."

"Excellent idea!" he says with a smile as he types into the laptop.

A page immediately pops up, showing extensive profiles on each tribute. I scroll down to the part that lists the relatives of tributes.

District 1- Jemima and Patrick Oliver- Descendants of Mazimus Maxmore

District 2- Cass Montclair- Descendant of Brutus Cline  
Orren Keaney- Descendant of Enobaria Tempesta

District 3- Penny Culpepper- Sister of Gwen Culpepper, an alleged rebel leader.  
Whitz Wirey- Descendant of Wiress Wirey

District 4- Baignade Pourvie- Descendant of Margaret "Mags" Nelson  
Reef Marine- Descendant of Annie Cresta

District 5- Angilesma Cortsez- Descendant of Juniper Shallow  
Rixton Shay- Son of Missy Shay, an alleged rebel leader.

District 6- Fawn Vioness- Descendant of Iris and Callum Vioness  
Cogton Detroit- Grandson of Cherish Manza Noel Jest Detroit, an alleged rebel leader.

District 7- Charlotte Lace- Descendant of Blight Eishower  
Oakly Flint- Relative of Johanna Mason

District 8- Rosemary Nikson- Descendant of Cecelia Nikson  
Ramie Wrosted- Descendant of Winston "Woof" Bistrom

District 9- Winter Levi- Grand daughter of Teena Levi, an alleged rebel leader  
Jay Masipag- Descendant of Angelo Masipag

District 10- Kyanna Noble- Descendant of Anton Noble  
Heskovi Nako- Descendant of Kilik Nako and grandson of Gad Nako, an alleged rebel leader.

District 11- Shana Trine- Descendant of Seeder Trine  
Casco Ryze- Son of Lizbeth and Henry Ryze, deceased rebel leaders.

District 12- Ginny Donner- Descendant of Maysilee Donner  
Will Dysoon- Descendant of Haymitch Abernathy

Looking at this list, I can already tell this will be tough.

* * *

**Winter Levi (District 9)  
****Aged 18  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****Training Center- 6:00 A.M. May 12th**

* * *

I wake up and instantly go take a shower. I adore the fragrances that they have, I tried rose last night. Today, I think I will try coconut.

After my shower, I put on a short sleeved shirt with cargo pants. I throw on some combat boots as well. I am not exactly horrid looking, but not the prettiest either. I have black hair that reaches to my shoulders in waves. It has light brown sun streaks, making my hair look multicolored. I have plenty of scars on my hands and even one stretching down my face. It was from years of using a scythe. I love the scythe, the sound it makes as it tears into...

No. I can't ever think like that again.

The screams of my family...

Stop it!

I smack myself across the head, bringing myself back to reality. I don't want to lose control again, so I head to the lounge to eat. I hear laughter. As I turn the corner I see Jay and our mentors.

"Winter!" Asher, my mentor, says as I walk in "come, sit down! We were just talking about training and the events of yesterday."

I sit next to Jay, who is picking at a blueberry muffin.

"We decided that you two are going to stick with the Careers" Asher says, drinking orange juice.

"Which ones?" Jay asks "there is the two from 1 by themselves, while the rest consists of the two from 2 and Baignade. The boy from 4 supposedly isn't interested in joining us."

"Hmm" Asher says, his brow creased in thought "oh, I know, just get to know all of them. At the end, decide what would best suit both of you."

"Or we could work both sides" I tell them, drinking a coffee the avox brought me.

"How would that work" Jay asks, turning to me.

"Well" I tell him, like explaining a school lesson. "It would be simple, I can get to know the 2 from 1, while you stick buddy buddy with Baignade and her crew. I can use the group from 1 while you use the others. We can turn them against each other in the arena."

"Brilliant" Jay says, flashing a smile.

"Thanks" I reply, not used to thanking anyone for anything.

"We have a solid plan then" Asher says, clapping his hands together. "Now, it is time to use it effectively."

I hope I don't have to talk too much. My family talked too much...

* * *

**Casco Ryze (District 11)  
****Aged 12  
****Tribute- 158th Annual Hunger Games  
****Training Center- 7:00 A.M. May 12th**

* * *

I have never got to each such good food! Everything tastes so good. I really love the biscuits and gravy, having never tasted a biscuit in my life. Well, other than the hard ones they serve at school. Every bite is like a gift from heaven, the soft feel of the biscuit almost melting in my mouth.

Shana sits across from me, eating a pancake. We have never spoke, she has been ignoring my attempts.

"What do you think of the food?" I ask her as I take a bite of my biscuit.

"I think that you should enjoy it while you can" she tells me with a smile that makes me feel uneasy.

I continue eating in silence.

I have always been very small, only being 5'2. I have dark skin and hazel eyes, with curly brown hair. I guess size doesn't matter here in the Capitol, everyone gorges themselves. I wouldn't mind this lifestyle, eating until a new batch of tributes come in. I actually think I would enjoy it.

"Any plans?" Melody, my mentor, asks as she sits next to me.

"I plan on making some allies, preferably someone close in age" I tell her with a smile.

"Pathetic" Shana mutters from across the table.

"That's a great idea" Melody tells me with a warm smile, ignoring Shana.

"I also want to learn some basic survival skills" I inform her.

"I would suggest that" she tells me "or learn how to use some sort of a weapon, maybe a knife?"

"I don't think so" I tell her, looking down "I really am not very strong."

"You don't have to be!" she says, trying to reassure me. "The knife will do the work, if it's sharp enough. You need to learn some sort of weapon, so you won't be totally useless in a fight."

"Why are you even trying?" Shana says to Melody, getting up. "You and I both know that he stands no chance. Look at him, he is weak and pathetic, no one would want him as an ally. Give it up!" Shana walks out of the lounge, probably to her room.

"Don't listen to her" Melody tells me "I wasn't strong when I won either, she is in for a surprise in the Arena."

I don't care if Melody was strong.

It just hurts to know inside that you honestly have no chance.

* * *

**Jemima Oliver (District 1)  
****Aged 16  
****Tribute- 158th Hunger Games  
****Training Center- 8:00 A.M. May 12th**

* * *

Life wasn't always bad, I used to be spoiled. That was when I was blind to my parents true intentions. I though that they loved me. No. They just wanted to have a victor in the family. I suppose it was what was expected, I mean, they made me train since I could walk.

I was sick of it, sick of being forced to become something I did not want to be. I ran away, when I was only 10. I was forced to learn how to steal, only taking a small amount so it went unnoticed.

When I was 14, I found an abandoned house. The only problem was that there was a baby in there, with no parents in sight. I had no idea what her name was, so I named her Laya. Ever since then, I have treated her as my own child, making sure she has something to eat at all times.

A few weeks later, there was a peacekeeper looking for her. He asked me about Layla, so I told him that she was my little sister. I didn't want her to live in the Orphanage.

Just a few months ago, I was accused of a crime, so I ran from the peacekeepers. I met a boy my age named Enrique, he was kind and helped clear my name. Layla was taken from me by the peacekeepers and was sent tot the orphanage. I guess when one leaves, another comes.

I put on a light blue dress, something easy to wear in my current phase. I go out to the lounge and see Patrick, he gives me a smile.

"Good morning sis" he tells me while eating waffles.

"Morning" I say as I load my plate up double than what he has.

Patrick and I talked about the past and we are both over it. We decided to forget our parents and move on. I just don't know how I am going to tell him...

"So, what do you think we should do during training?" he asks me.

"I don't think I can train" I tell him, taking a bite of my waffle.

"What? Why not?" he says "are you sick? Or are you scared of the other tributes?"

"No, no, no" I tell him, looking down at my plate. "It isn't any of that, I just... Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise" he tells me with a smile.

I muster up all the courage that I have left.

"You may have a niece or nephew soon" I tell him, trying to smile.

I see the shock on his face as he realizes I am pregnant.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the bomb I dropped at the end! Next is actual training! Yay!**

**1. Thoughts on Characters?**

**2. Thoughts on events/relatives?**

**3. Now that you met all of the tributes, your top 3?**

**Thanks! Until next time!**


	21. Training Day 1 Part 1

**Penny Culpepper (District 3)  
****Aged 13  
****Training Center- 9:00 A.M. May 12th**

* * *

"You will be allowed to train until 11:30" says the head trainer, addressing all of the tributes in a circle. "At that time, you will be served lunch utnil 12:00, then you will be allowed to train until 4:30. After that, you will proceed to your designated floor for your supper. I am going to lay some ground rules. First, do not, under any circumstances, engage in a physical fight with another tribute. Secondly, be respectful to the trainers at each station, they are there to help you. Lastly, don't count out survival stations, they are just as important. Now, you are free to go."

When she is done speaking, everyone else disperses, going to one of the countless stations. We are in a large metallic room, with at least 86 different stations. They have stations on anything that you can think of, including gun shooting. Though I don't see how that will help in the Games. They have only tried using firearms one year, during the 122nd Hunger Games. It didn't go over too well with the Capitol, after the games were concluded during the bloodbath.

I see Whitz go over to the edible plants station and decide to follow him. He doesn't seem to notice me, as he studies the hundreds of textbooks.

My strategy coming in was to learn survival techniques, it's just so surreal being here. Almost like a dream state, I would have never imagined being in the Games. Everyone seems to have their eyes on me, they must be thinking of me as a weak target.

"What's up girlie?" a girl I recognize being from District 12 says, sitting next to me.

"Fine" I respond, trying not to seem to noticeable.

"Huh, your in the Hunger Games, but your fine?" she tells me with a smile. "Name's Ginny, you?"

"Penny" I tell her, this girl is too cheery.

"So, Penny" she tells me with the smile still plastered on her blonde head. "I was thinking, since both of us are pretty much in the same boat, we might as well be allies?"

No one else has asked me, Whitz has seemed to ignore me since I got here, so Ginny may be a bearable choice.

"Sure" I say, smiling for the first time I have been reaped.

"Good!" she says, extending her hand to give me a hand shake. I take it reluctantly, not really used to giving hand shakes. Her grip is firm, well more than mine is at least.

"Want to try a weapon?" she asks me, getting up.

"I guess" I respond, following her lead to the throwing knives station.

"You want to go first?" she asks "Or shall I?"

"I would much prefer you go" I tell her, very conscious of the eyes of that District 9 girl on me. She is standing to my left, watching us as we practice. Probably trying to scope out the competition.

Ginny steps up and puts on a belt, consisting of 25 knives. As the targets appear, she throws her knives, missing the first few. She sticks it on her 6th try, only in the leg, but it would be effective. Her aim improves, finally able to hit the area below the heart. When she is done, the trainer claps.

"I have not seen a girl your age do that well in years!" he says with a wide smile.

"See" she tells me, with a smile. "There's nothing to it, just keep your eyes on the prize. I will be rooting for you, even if no one else does."

"Thanks" I mutter, standing up to the plate. I am so scared, there are more than a few sets of eyes on me.

I throw my first knife, it lands a few feet in front of me. I hear the girl from 9 laugh coldly.

"Try again" Ginny tells me "I know you can do it."

"I just want to be done" I tell her, on the verge of tears.

I am a lost cause.

"No" she tells me, with a determined look on her face. "The moment you say you can't do it, is the moment you fail. Now, pick yourself up and throw those knives."

I stand back up to the plate, getting ready to throw more knives. I throw several more, none of them getting close to the target. I am useless, I can't ever be any help to Ginny. I run out of the training center, ignoring Ginny's pleas for me to stay as I go up in the elevator.

I am so sick of life.

* * *

**Angilesma Cortsez  
****Aged 16  
****Training Center- 9:49 A.M. May 12th**

* * *

My heart sinks as I watch the girl from 3 leave in tears.

"Did you see that?" Rixton asks, referring to the girl.

"Yes" I respond, trying to keep a light mood. "Let's not worry about that though, it is our alliance I am worried about. We need to find someone else. Hmm."

"What about him?" Rixton asks, pointing to the boy from 11. He is young, which breaks my heart.

"Let's go talk to him" I say, walking over to the camouflage station.

"Hi!" I tell him as I sit next to him. Smiling.

"Hello" he says, his head down.

"What's going on" I ask him, trying to be as nice as I can.

"Nothing" he tells me, turning to me with tears in his eyes. My heart aches to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's wrong" he tells me "I am useless, I stand no chance at winning, I might as well just die now."

"Don't say that" I tell him, squeezing his hand. "You aren't useless, I want you to be in my alliance. I think you would be a great addition."

"Really?" he asks, his face lighting up a bit more.

"Of course!" I tell him with a wide smile. "We have more than enough room, right Rixton?"

"What? Oh, yes" he says, coming back to reality. He always spaces out.

"Good!" I say, looking at both boys. "Us to the final 3!"

I won't ever kill either of them. They are like my children.

I will put my life on the line for them.

* * *

**Heskovi Nako (District 10)  
****Aged 17  
****Training Center- 11:00 A.M.**

* * *

The morning has been uneventful, with me lifting weights all morning. I enjoy simple thins like this. No one has talked to me, other than Ky, who is looking quite boyish this morning. Well, she has always been like that.

"Kovi" I hear Ky's voice behind me.

I set down my weights and turn around, noticing the girl from 6 beside her.

"This is Fawn" Ky says, motioning to the girl. I bow my head in her direction, unable to say hello. She seems to understand, Ky must have told her.

"Hi" she says to me, smiling.

"She is pretty excellent at hand-to-hand" Ky tells me. I notice that Fawn is pretty fit, it looks like she has trained.

"I was wondering if you were okay with me joining?" Fawn asks me politely.

I shake my head, extending my hand for a hand shake. She takes it, with a firm grip. Nice, I have always judged someone by their hand shake. It is just a symbol of trust to me.

"Great" Ky says, turning to Fawn. "Should we go learn something about traps before it's time to eat?"

"Sure" Fawn says, leaving with Ky.

I don't know what to think about Fawn, there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on. It isn't that she is a horrible person, I just don't think I can trust her. She seems like the type that would abandon us the first chance she gets. I may be completely wrong, but I tend to have a good judgement of character.

Ky, on the other hand, seems genuine. She is someone I have known my entire life, which makes it easier for us to get along. I feel confident that our alliance can match that of the Careers. Well, if we are smart about it at least. Those two from 2 seem like brutes, practicing swords all morning. The girl from 4, Baignade I think her name is, has been talking to Whitz all morning, wonder what's up with that?

The pair from 1 has been at the arrow station, along with girl from 9. The girl from 3 left earlier, I have no idea what happened there. The boy from 4 has been by himself at the obstacle course. The pair from 5 has been with the boy from 11, learning how to camouflage. The boy from 6 has been writing in a notebook in the corner. The pair from 7 are at the axe station, typical. The pair from 8 are learning how to perform some traps. The boy from 9 is with the pair from 2 at the sword station. The girl from 11 is over by the knife throwing station, along with the girl from 12. The boy from 12 is eating the snacks they have set out if you are hungry during training, but he has been there all morning.

I can't really pick out the threats right now, but I know for sure that the girl from 3, the 5 pair, the boy from 6, the pair from 8, the boy from 11, and the pair from 12 are weaklings.

I guess I will have to wait until I see the Training Scores!

* * *

**AN: I know my original plan was to have 6 POV's but I decided to split each day up into two parts. The reason being, I want to spend more time on each character but still be able to update daily. I hope you enjoyed the events. Also, here are the current alliances.**

**Career Pack 1: Jemima, Patrick, and Winter**

**Career Pack 2: Cass, Orren, Baignade, and Jay**

**Alliance 3: Penny and Ginny**

**Alliance 4: Angi, Rixton, and Casco**

**Alliance 5: Ramie and Rose**

**Alliance 6: Fawn, Kovi, and Ky**

**The people not mentioned are alone so far, but training isn't over yet!**

**Questions!**

**Thoughts on Chapter?  
**

**Favorite Alliance So Far?**

**Favorite POV?**

**Thanks! Until next time!**


	22. Training Day 1 Part 2

**Charlotte Lace (District 7)  
****Aged 17  
****Training Center- 11:30 P.M. May 12th**

* * *

"What do you think of the food?" Oakly asks as I sit down next to him.

"It's okay" I respond taking a bite of my chicken noodle soup. I like to eat plain things, nothing too fancy.

I have been watching the other tributes all morning, staying at the axe station. I wasn't really doing any training, just sitting there and watching. There were many alliances formed this morning, the most threatening being Baignade's crew. Everyone knows who she and Rose are because of the fight the other day. The pack has been teasing her all morning.

The only one that I think is genuine is the boy from 4, he has kept to himself working on cardio. Probably preparing for the Bloodbath. Hmm, I think I will talk to him after lunch.

The only threatening people I have seen so far would have to be the Careers, oh and maybe that girl from 11. The others don't seem like they could be contenders.

The girl from 3 was not at lunch, wonder where she went.

When lunch is over, everyone goes back to the stations where they were working at, I just follow Oakly. We aren't really aligned, it's just better to have someone you know to talk to. Well, if he would actually hold a conversation.

* * *

He is working on his aim with a bow when I approach him.

"Yes?" he asks, sizing me up.

"I was just wondering, why aren't you with the Careers?" I ask him, trying not to seem too nosy.

"Her" he says, pointing to Baignade, who is laughing and flipping her hair over by the boy from 3. Creepy.

"Well, you could have joined the others, the two from 1 and the girl from 9?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I don't trust them" he tells me. "Winter seems too cunning, like she would kill you when you least expect it. The siblings are too attached to each other and would turn on you in an instant."

"Would you trust me?" I ask him with a forced smile. Try to make at least one ally.

"It depends" he says, looking me up and down. "What can you do?"

"Well, obviously, I am pretty handy with an axe" I tell him "but, I can also create things with wood. I don't think making a weapon would be too different then making a flute."

"What?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, I make flutes for a living" I tell him, trying not to brag or anything.

"Do you play?" he asks with a smile. "I love musical instruments."

"I play a bit" I tell him "but, I barely have time to sit around and play flute. I just use it as a way to get food on the table."

"Hmm" he says, in thought. "Sure, I don't mind if we have an alliance. I was actually thinking about talking to you, you seem like you can hold your own in a fight."

"Thanks" I tell him "the same with you."

My first ally, either this will take me one step closer to victory.

Or my grave.

* * *

**Cogton Detroit (District 6)  
****Aged 14  
****Training Center- 1:30 P.M.**

* * *

It has been difficult without my grandma, but I have managed to watch the girl from 4 all day. When I saw her during the Reapings, there was something about her that sent a chill down my spine. I tend to get these feelings when I am in the presence of a criminal. Then I saw the interaction between her and her District partner at the Reapings and since we been here and I know something is up. She has been talking to Whitz all day, I will go talk to him now.

"What's up man?" I ask as I sit next to Whitz, who is studying edible plants.

"Nothing much" he replies, focused on the textbooks.

"I saw you talking to that girl all morning, she your ally?" I ask him, trying not to sound too nosy.

"Nah" he replies, with a smile. "She was just telling me how she thought I was really intelligent. She was really sweet, and hot."

"Thanks" I tell him as I leave, he has a confused expression on his face.

Hmm, complimenting him? Being sweet? Actually talking to him in the first place? Weird. I know that she doesn't want him as an ally. I mean, she is the leader of the Career pack. Maybe her partner will have more information.

I spot him over by the knot tying station, along with the girl from 7. She smiles at me as I approach, obviously a fake smile.

"Hi!" I say as I sit next to him, ignoring the girl. She isn't the reason I came over here.

"Hello" he tells me, in a surprised tone. He must not be used to people randomly speaking to him.

"I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions?" I ask, pulling out my notebook.

"What is this? An interview?" He asks, trying to look at my notebook. I pull it away, not wanting him to see my extensive notes on each tribute.

"No, I was just curious on the girl from your District" I tell him, again not trying to sound nosy.

"If you want an alliance" he tells me "go ask her."

"I would never want an alliance with her" I tell him.

"Good" he says, turning back to his knots.

"Why?" I ask, trying not to irritate him.

"You really want to know why?" he asks me, seriously.

"I wouldn't want to know if I didn't ask" I respond.

"Well, I warn you, she is demented" he tells me. "She preys on boys around your age, trying to use them for... Well... Let's just say use."

"That is disgusting!" the girl from 7 says, joining the conversation.

"Thanks!" I say as I go back to my corner.

I write down the information I have on her. Hmm... Now what exactly to do with this?

Well, time to move onto the next tribute!

* * *

**Will Dysoon (District 12)  
****Aged 14  
****Training Center- 3:30 P.M.**

* * *

I take another brownie, finishing off the plate. When will it be supper? I am so hungry.

I have officially conquered the snack bar, eating everything they had available. Well, I need it with all of the difficult training I have been doing. I tried doing some swords earlier, but ran out of breath. I was just too hungry I guess. I feel perfect now.

I head on over to the spear station, to show up the boy from 2.

"Hand me a spear now!" I yell at the female trainer there.

She brings me one, though slow. Pathetic women, can't ever do anything right.

I throw the first spear, but it doesn't get close to the target. I throw several more, my aim not improving. I guess a spear isn't my weapon, maybe I will try out the swords again.

I walk over there and grab a sword. I ask the trainer to have a duel.

I start the offensive, slashing at his neck.

He deflects my sword and quickly puts his sword to my neck. The duel is over, because he would have killed me had it been a real fight.

Oh boy, that was sure tiring.

"Avox!" I yell for one of the avox females standing nearby.

She comes up to me slowly. Ugh. I should just do everything myself.

"Make yourself useful and go get me something to drink, oh, and get me one of those brownies too. Don't take too long, I would hate to have to complain and get you executed." I tell her with a malicious grin.

Oh, I think I will enjoy being the victor.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last half of Training Day 1! I love writing for these characters! It is going to be so hard to kill them off. I guess I shouldn't say I don't have any clue what the setup of the games will be. I will decide that as the games go along. I want to be in the shoes of each character, to see how they would make decisions in the games. We will just see how it goes.**

**Questions!**

**1. Thoughts on chapter?**

**2. Thoughts on the new alliance? (Reef and Charlotte)**

**3. Favorite POV?**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	23. Violet's Predictions

**Velvet Exclorum (Head Gamemaker)  
****Aged 43  
****Control Room- 6:35 P.M. May 12th**

* * *

After the first day of training finishes, it is the Head Gamemaker's responsibility to go through all of the notes on each tribute and come up with an official prediction on the death order. It is such a difficult task, but Trilian expects it to be done before 7.

Speaking of Trilian, I am sick of being under-appreciated. I do more work then she does.

Nonetheless, I must finish the task at hand.

**_BLOODBATH_**

_24th: William Dysoon  
23rd: Penny Culpepper  
22nd: Ramie Wrosted  
21st: Ginny Donner  
20th: Rixton Shay  
19th: Rosemary Nikson  
18th: Casco Ryze  
_

_**Day 1**_

_17th: Whitz Wirey  
16th: Reef Marine  
15th: Kyanna Noble_

**_Day 2_**

_14th: Angilesma Cortsez  
13th: Jemima Oliver_

**_Day 3_**

_12th: Cogton Detroit  
_

**_Day 4_**

_11th: Charolotte Lace  
10th: Fawn Vioness_

_**Day 5**  
_

_9th: Heskovi Nako_

_**Day 6**  
_

_8th: Orren Keaney  
__7th: Winter Levi  
6th: Shana Trine  
5th: Baignade Pourvie  
_

**_Day 7_**

_4th: Patrick Oliver  
3rd: Oakly Flint_  
_2nd: Jay Masipag_

_**Predicted Victor: Casseiopeia Montclair**  
_

I smile when I look at the list, Trilian will enjoy this. Though the list has never been correct, it is always interesting to see what the Capitol predicts for the games.

Hmm. How to deal with Trilian?

I am sick of being her lapdog.

I think she needs an early retirement...

* * *

**AN: I wanted to do a chapter just on the predictions of the Capitol. These predictions are just like odds, but in a much more simple format. These have no influence on the games whatsoever, so don't worry if your tribute died in the bloodbath. It is simply what they think based on Training Day 1 and the Reapings. **

**Questions:**

**1. Thoughts on Violet?**

**2. Thoughts on Predictions?**

**Thanks for reading! Will have Training Day 2 Part 1 up tonight!**


	24. Training Day 2 Part 1

**Ginny Donner (District 12)  
****Aged 13  
****Training Center- 10:26 A.M. May 13th**

* * *

"Where did you go yesterday?" I ask Penny as we are reading up on traps.

"I just went back to my room" Penny replies, looking up at me as if she just snapped out of a daze. She has been spacing out all morning.

"Your mentor wasn't mad?" I ask her curiously.

"No" Penny tells me "she said that she understands. She told me that no where in the rule book it says that a tribute is required to do training. She was really nice about it, I told her I have you as an ally."

"What did she say" I ask.

"She just said that you seem like a perfect match for me" Penny tells me, smiling. She sure does seem more bright today. Which is a relief, I thought that she had given up for good.

"Hi" the boy from 8 says as he comes and sits by us, along with the girl from 8. Though she isn't smiling, just glaring at the boy.

"Hello" I respond with a friendly smile.

A second after, the girl from 5 comes over with her District partner and the boy from 11. Penny looks at them, confused. I wonder what's going on.

"Hi everyone!" the girl from 5 says happily. "I told Rose and Ramie to come over here so we can all talk as a group."

"Okay" I reply, still confused. "What's up?"

"Well, if you take a look around, you will notice that you guys are the youngest" she says, motioning around to the other tributes. "There has never been this many 12 year olds in the history of the games, according to my mentor. I was thinking, if you are okay with it, that we can all have an alliance."

"So" Rose says, standing up with a look of conviction in her eyes. "What your saying, is that you think we can't handle ourselves? That the only possible way we can make it is by teaming up? If that's what your saying, I will be taking my leave."

"Calm down Rose" Ramie says, putting his hands on her own.

"No" the girl from 5 responds, sighing. "What I'm trying to say, is that we need to stick together. Not that you aren't all capable of it on your own, it just gives us a better chance if we work as a team. My name is Angi by the way, this is Rixton and Casco."

"Ginny, and this is Penny" I tell her pointing to Penny and I. "We would be willing to join you guys."

"We would?" Penny whispers to me, sounding unsure.

"Great!" Angi says, before I can reply to Penny. "What about you two?"

"We are in" Ramie says before Rose can say anything else. Rose gives Ramie a furious look, but then sighs.

"Fine!" Rose says. "I guess we will stand a better chance against the Careers now."

I have no intention of sticking with this.

As soon as things get hectic, Penny and I will be out of there.

* * *

**Fawn Vioness (District 6)  
Aged 15  
Training Center- 10:45 A.M. May 13th**

* * *

"Looks like the little ones are getting along fine" Ky tells me as she laughs and points to the group of kids over at the edible plant station.

"Not all of them are young" I say, looking at that girl from 5. "I don't have a good feeling about her. I wonder. Maybe she is just using them?"

"No" Ky says, smiling "I don't think she would be that smart, I think she genuinely just wants to help them. I wonder what Kovi's up to?"

"Probably doing weights" I respond, already knowing. He has been there since training first started, seems to be his favorite station.

"Move!" the boy from 12 says as he pushes past us on his way to the snack bar.

"Rude!" Ky screams at him, with a pissed off expression on her face. He ignores her and starts eating a sandwich.

"My guess is he's at least 350 pounds" I tell Ky, astonished how someone could get that big.

She just laughs and walks over to the knife station, I follow.

"Hmm" she says to herself, shaking her head. "I don't know if I would excel with a knife, maybe we can try the whip?"

"Go ahead" I tell her, I have had my eyes set on the knife station for a while. "I want to train with the knife for a while."

"Okay!" she says with a smile "I will talk to you later."

"Do you want to duel?" I ask the trainer.

"Sure, do you want me to use a knife too?" he asks.

"No, I want you to use a bow" I tell him, long range attacks have always been my weakness. He doesn't use actual arrows of course, but the plastic ones that just stick to the uniforms we use. If it hits a vital point, then you know you lose.

"Are you ready?" He asks me as I get into a fighting stance.

"Yes"

He immediately sends an arrow flying, aiming to hit my chest. I dash to the left to dodge it and charge toward him. I hold the knife up in defense as I kick my legs out towards his, hoping to trip him. He jumps over them and elbows me across the head. I am dazed while I slash at him, but he dodges it.

He tries to grab me, but I sidestep and kick him, this time throwing off his balance. He falls to the ground and I pin him, holding the knife up to his neck.

"Your dead" I tell him, not even noticing the blood trickling down my nose.

"Good job!" he tells me as he gets up. "Now you might want to go see a nurse about that."

I get up, feeling victorious. I put the knife back and walk towards the nurse, but I am stopped by the girl from 11.

"You did pretty well in there" she tells me with a grin. "Still not enough to save your ass against me though."

She then walks away.

Someone just had to bust my bubble.

* * *

**Jay Masipag (District 9)  
****Aged 16  
****Training Center- 11:00 A.M. May 13th**

* * *

The others have been practicing swords all morning, but I have been over at the archery station with Winter.

"How are the two from 1?" I ask her, wondering how our little plan is coming along.

"They trust me" she tells me with a grin. "What about the pack your in?"

"They accept me as a member. Though, we haven't really been practicing together. Cass and Orren have been together, while Baignade has been with Whitz. She told us that we may be able to utilize his intelligence and I agree with her." I tell her, retelling the events of training.

"Good" she tells me, the malicious smile creeping back onto her face. "Just keep up what you are doing. I think we will pit them against each other in the arena, taking out a few of them hopefully."

"I agree" I tell her with a smile. If I were straight, I would definitely flirt with Winter, she seems to be bad ass. Very cunning, intelligent, and has a sadistic side. In my world, those are all attractive qualities.

"Have you been watching any of the others?" Winter asks me.

"Well" I tell her, trying to be helpful "the girl from 3, the pair from 5, the pair from 8, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12 seem to have quite a large alliance. Nothing to worry about, since they are all weaklings. The boy from 4 and girl from 7 seem to have an alliance as well, we should keep our eyes on those ones. I saw the girls from 6 and 10 talking, though I also think the boy from 10 is with them as well. The boy from 7 is ferocious, just the way he swings that axe sends chills down my spine. The girl from 11 really hasn't shown any of her skills, she has just been talking and observing random tributes. Also, the boy from 6 has been writing in that notebook of his since yesterday. Well, that's really all I have seen."

"Your really observant" Winter tells me, with a weird look in her eyes that sends yet more chills.

"Thanks" I reply with another smile. "Your really intelligent."

"Okay" she says, not bothering to say thanks. "I am going back over to talk to the pair from 1, just keep doing what your doing."

We are a perfect pair, we are both calculating and manipulative. I am playing Baignade's crew while she is playing the pair from 1.

I hope that trusting her isn't a mistake.

* * *

**AN: I know I said it wouldn't be until tonight, but I was working on it more than I thought I would be able to. I am thinking about maybe getting up the next part tonight, maybe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and learning about the new alliance!**

**Questions:**

**1. Thoughts on the new large alliance?  
**

**2. Thoughts on the chapter?  
**

**3. Favorite POV?**

**Thanks! Until next time! (Possibly later tonight)**


	25. Training Day 2 Part 2

**AN: I have a poll up on my profile, make sure to check it out!**

* * *

**Violet Exclorum (Head Gamemaker)  
Aged 43  
Torture Chambers- 11:36 A.M. May 13th**

* * *

Most of the others will be eating. I just have to get in there and get out. I hold on tightly to the pistol as I am walking down to chamber 349, containing Primrose. I tighten the silencer on the pistol and open the door.

Inside, I hear Primrose scream as Travolia is doing some shock therapy.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks as he stops what he is doing.

I don't answer I just shoot him in the chest. I see the confused expression in his eyes as he falls to the ground. I shoot him again, this time in the head to make sure he is dead. I walk over to Primrose and loosen the straps holding her down to the table. I release her from her restraints too.

"What's going on?" she says, with a smile.

"There isn't much time to explain" I tell her, handing her another pistol. "Just know that we have the same enemy. I turned off the cameras before I came, so no one knows what's going on yet. We have until 12 to get to the Hovercraft waiting for us on the roof."

"Then where?" Primrose asks curiously. "They have peacekeepers all over Panem."

"Who said we were staying in Panem?" I tell her with a smile. "The world is very big you know."

"Well, let's get going" she tells me.

I know a perfect place.

* * *

**Reef Marine (District 4)  
Aged 17  
Training Center- 12:24 P.M. May 13th**

* * *

"I wonder what's going on" Charlotte says as we are watching the gamemakers look quite worried, they keep pacing and talking among themselves.

"I have no idea" I tell her, honestly unsure. "Let's just continue with our training."

At first, I was unsure of whether or not to accept Charlotte's offer. After actually getting to know her, she is a great asset. She is amazing at creating things with even the smallest pieces of wood. Honestly, I don't know if I could beat her in a fight. I may be stronger, but she is quicker and uses her speed very well.

"What do you think of the other alliances?" she asks me with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, I will just tell you who I think the contenders are" I tell her, looking around the room. "The boy from 1 seems pretty strong, but the girl not as much. Both from 2. The girl from 3 is weak, probably won't survive the bloodbath. That boy from 3 seems to have wits, he also seems to be on the Career's good side. Baignade, though I hate her, seems to be stronger than what she says. The girl from 5 I think has potential. The boy from 5 is a lost cause. The girl from 6 is someone to look out for while the boy from 6 has been very observant. Your partner, Oakly, is a definite contender. The boy from 8 doesn't have too much going for him. Now, the girl, she has a lot of explosive behaviors, which can be helpful in the arena. The pair from 9 are both strong. Same as the pair from 10. The girl from 11 freaks me out. The boy from 11 is not very promising. The pair from 12 are definite bloodbaths, though the girl has a better chance than the boy."

"I have to agree" Charlotte tells me. "We just need to keep to ourselves and survive alone."

Suddenly a large voice booms over the speakers, interrupting our conversation.

"Attention tributes!" a female voice says, sounding very nervous. "You are to return to your floors, training is over for today. Await for further instructions. That is all."

Something definitely is happening.

* * *

**Jemima Oliver (District 1)  
****Aged 16  
Training Center- 1:00 P.M. May 13th**

* * *

We have no idea what is going on. We were just told to return to our floor and wait further instructions. There are 3 faces plastered all over the television. It looks to be an old woman, some middle aged Capitolian lady and a young Capitolian man.

"Breaking news" says the news reporter. "We have just received information that there are 3 fugitives who are extremely dangerous. Their names are Violet Exclorum, Primrose Everdeen, and Ewing Symbosta. Primrose was being detained by the Capitol under Ronald Travolia's care. This morning, Violet murdered Travolia and left the Capitol with Symbosta piloting a hovercraft. Authorities are unsure of their destination, but they have to land at some point. If you have any information, contact the nearest peacekeeper as soon as possible. In other news, the interviews for the Hunger Games are scheduled to be on May 15th, make sure to keep your calenders clear!"

"Sickening" Patrick says, watching the screen. "How can they be still excited for the games whenever they have a few _extremely dangerous _fugitives on the loose?"

"I have no idea Patrick" I tell him, sighing. I have honestly no idea how this would impact the Games, hopefully they are postponed. Though I know the Capitol has to continue with their lovely games. Disgusting.

"I wonder what Winter is doing" I say, wondering about our only ally. She is really sweet and nice to us.

"I don't know, though I don't think I could kill her" he says, looking unsure. "She just has been really nice, she talked to us when everyone else excluded us. She will be our most loyal ally."

I agree with Patrick on that last part, though I would not hesitate killing her. It is my child I am trying to protect, no matter the cost.

"Jemima" Patrick says, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes?" I ask, returning the smile.

"I never told you" he tells me "about Scar and I. I am going to be a father Jem. She is pregnant with my child."

"What?" I ask him, surprised. That complicates everything. Both of us are expecting kids? No, no, no, no, and no.

"Yes" he says, looking down. "I want you to win though, just make sure to watch over my kid. Just be there for it, make sure it is well fed. You know I only want the best for it."

"I will Patrick" I tell him, tears suddenly coming out. "I will make sure it lives the best life it can."

"Thanks Jem" he says hugging me.

I just need to survive this first.

* * *

**Ramie Wrosted (District 8)  
Aged 12  
Training Center- 1:08 P.M. May 13th**

* * *

"I don't trust her" Rose tells me for the hundreth time, referring to Angi. "She just seems so manipulative, like she is trying to use us. Then she is implying how I can't survive on my own! Who is she anyways? I don't see her ever training."

"Rose" I say, putting my hand on her shoulder. "She is just trying to help us, calm down. Who cares about that anyways? Let's focus on what's going on now."

"What? Oh, do you mean that bullshit they have running on the TV? Who cares?!" she says, almost yelling.

"No, I meant us" I say quietly, looking down.

"Ramie" she says turning to me with a serious face. "Us? Us will never work. Get your head out of the clouds. We are going to be forced to kill each other. Hell, I won't hesitate and I expect that you won't either. I am sick of your pacifism. You let someone like Baignade or Angi use you and walk all over you. I should not be the one protecting you, it should be the other way around."

Every word is like a sword in my chest. I start crying and try holding to Rose. She shrugs me off.

"Don't ever touch me again" she says, pushing my arms off of her.

"Rose, I love you" I tell her, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ramie" she tells me "I though that I loved you too, but I was wrong. It won't ever work. It is best if we don't talk anymore, please leave me alone."

With that, she gets up and walks to her room.

I just lay down on the couch and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, quite a bit happened this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Questions:**

**1. Thoughts on what Violet did?**

**2. Thoughts on the Character's POV's?**

**3. Favorite POV?**

**Thanks! I will for sure have another up tonight! Till next time!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my poll, you have up to four choices!**


	26. Europia

**Primrose Everdeen (District 12)  
****Aged 96  
****Capitol Hovercraft- 2:30 A.M. May 14th**

* * *

Well, that sure was surprising. I thought that Violet would be the last one to come and save me. She sure has brought herself up as being Trilian's loyal lap dog. I guess not.

"We are almost there" Violet says, looking out the window of the hovercraft.

"I don't believe you have explained to me where exactly we are going" I tell her, honestly curious.

"There have been many secrets the Capitol has kept" Violet tells me. "Only the highest officials get to know this classified information. After the Great War, there were only two surviving regions. America, which later became known as Panem. Then there was the allied countries of Britain, Spain, Italy, France, and surrounding countries. They became known as Europia. That is where we are going, Europia. Europia and Panem has held a strong 'keep to your business' relationship. We have convinced Europia that it would be in their best interest to take action against Panem, before they serve a serious threat to their country."

"So" I say seriously "what makes you think that we can trust this Europia?"

"Because" Violet says, taking off her glasses "my father is the king of Europia."

* * *

**AN: Sort of a filler chapter, just to give you guys more information on the side story surrounding the games. Anyways, I am SO sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. A week and one day xD Anyways, updates should be a little more regular starting now. I have no intention of quitting on this story, as I have told several of you already. **

**Questions:**

**1. Thoughts on this chapter?**

**If you haven't voted on the poll yet, make sure to check that out! **

**Until next time!**


	27. Training Day 3 Part 1

**Baignade Pourvie (District 4)  
Aged 18  
Training Center- 9:10 A.M. May 14th**

* * *

Everything is going as planned. I have the Career alliance under my control. I also have that boy from 3 under my fingertips, his life will be fun to play with. Actually, I pretty much have a simple path to victory. Well, almost. I just have to deal with Reef and that scum from 8. How dare she hit me? I will make her wish she never came into existence.

"What are the plans for the Bloodbath?" Jay asks, disrupting my train of thought.

"Go straight in and slaughter," I reply with a smile. "Careers are known to be ruthless, we must keep up the image. No one touches the girl from 8, she is mine."

"I call the boy from 8," Cass says, with a wicked grin.

"Not if I get him first," Orren says, lacking confidence. Out of all the careers, he would be the one that seems to be unready for the horrors of the arena.

Cass just smirks at him. She sure is a force to be reckoned with, the way she throws those spears sends shivers down my spine.

Jay, on the other hand, has looks going for him. Well, not my type, but to others he may be attractive. I laughed when he told us that he was gay, not usually the thing you want to tell an athletic jock sort of guy like Orren. He seems not to mind though, which is very sweet of him. I think I like my diverse, yet functional alliance.

"Baignade," I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see that boy from 3. I don't even know his name, I only know he is cute.

"Yes?" I ask in an extremely sweet voice, then flash a smile at him.

"I was wondering if you let the others know yet?" he asks me.

"Oh no," I say with a pur "I will tell them after the interviews are over." I told him he could join the alliance. I'm not really sure if the others would accept him.

"Okay," he says, obviously disheartened. He turns around and walks back to his previous station. Hmm. How will I save before the others kill him?

"I claim him," I tell the others while he is walking away. "If anyone touches him, I swear that I will kill you." I want to be able to play with him before I kill him.

They only stay silent, more than likely not wanting to get into an argument with me.

I think I will enjoy the games.

* * *

**Cass Montclair  
****Aged 18  
****Training Center- 9:47 A.M. May 14th**

* * *

"Your wrong," I tell Orren, not agreeing with him on how to approach an enemy.

"Strength is your best asset in a fight," Orren says, still not being convinced.

"Well, we will just have to see," I say with a smirk. "Watch for the shadows, because I will be there. The element of surprise is the most important thing in combat."

With that, I leave him to go read more on strategy and tactics, a station that most people over look. To me, the games is a big game of chess, you just have to put your enemy in checkmate. Try to make sure they have no exit, then strike when they least expect it. Orren has no idea, I am truly a great strategist. I have always adored the game of chess, defeating most of my teachers when I was only 8. They called me a prodigy, I never really got along with the immature brats my age.

That is how I met Virgo, he was the only one that was as mature as I am. It was a complete surprise to me when he volunteered, he never seemed like the type to do something like that. During my goodbyes, he said that he wanted to protect me. I think that Orren would be more helpful then him, I don't want to sound mean but Virgo was never very strong.

Actually Virgo has always been there for me.

At the age of 5, my parents sent me to District 2 to train at the academy. My parents live in a mining colony on the outskirts of District 2, they did not want that for me but thought I could potentially be a victor. When I got there, no one was really nice to me, especially a couple boys that I was training with.

The boys would relentlessly torment me until I turned 6. Virgo kicked their asses and we have been like siblings ever since. Virgo's parents were executed by the Capitol for being deemed rebel leaders. We have been tight for a long time, he never treated me any differently when I got the medal.

At the age of 13, I was on a two week visit to my parents in our colony Roma. There was a couple drunks who tried to rape me. I escaped them and hid in the shadows of the night. When one of them came by the place where I was hiding, I was ready. I smashed his head in with a rock, immediately killing him. The other man tried to run, but I was much quicker.

I was awarded a medal by the head peacekeeper of District 2 for "Dispatching wrong doers and delivering justice in a manner deemed most fit by the Capitol."

I guess none of that really matters now, especially since I will be having to kill 23 other innocent children.

Unless...

* * *

**Orren Keaney (District 2)  
****Aged 18  
****Training Center- 9:55 A.M. May 14th**

* * *

"Do you think that maybe those people who escaped yesterday are rebels?" Cass asks suddenly, reading from a book about strategy. I followed her over here to see what she is up to, all these books usually aren't what Careers do during training.

"More than likely," I respond, never seeing anything like that happen in the Capitol.

"Good," she says, putting her nose back into the book.

Hmm. I wonder what she's thinking. She never really talks much, it always seems as if she is deep in thought. It sure has me worried, Baignade may see that as a weakness and not allow her to stay with us.

Well, honestly, I don't care. It's just that she is from home, so I feel a connection to her. She reminds me of Talia, my best friend at school. Maybe they would have been great friends if they would have met, but I will never know now.

"Hey!" I hear a shout from one of the trainers over by the knives station.

I look over to see that girl from 8, Rose I believe her name is. She has a knife in hand and is on top of the girl from 11, who looks surprised and stunned. Rose is holding the knife to her throat, the girl from 11 frozen in place.

"Break it up!" the trainer yells several times, running up to the girls.

The girl from 8 laughs, then suddenly drops the knife. She gets up and goes over to the edible plants station.

The girl from 11 scowls as she starts training throwing knives.

That sure was a spectacle, Rose sure is good at making enemies.

"Did you see what just happened?" Jay asks us as he sits next to us, smiling.

"Yes, that girl is digging her own grave," Cass says, looking up from the book.

"I agree with you," I tell Cass, she then begins to read again. Leaving me alone to talk to Jay, who is actually a pretty nice guy.

"Baignade is over with that boy from 3 again," Jay tells me, motioning to where Baignade is. She looks as if she is laughing at one of the boy's jokes over by the electronic station.

"She seems to really like him," I say, honestly confused by her sudden interest in him.

"Definitely," Jay says laughing. "Shana seems to be a contender."

"Shana?" I ask honestly not good at remembering names.

"The girl from 11, haven't you been paying attention to the competition?" he asks, seeming surprised.

"Yes, I just am not good at keeping track of names," I reply with a sigh. "But yeah, she is quick and she also has that look in her eyes that would scare away a ghost."

"Yes!" He says, laughing. "I am definitely scared of her, you should go talk to her."

"No way man!" I tell him, punching his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well, it's just a thought," Jay tells me, being sarcastic.

My alliance is not as vicious as it seems.

We could probably have been friends in a different setting.

Well, it's too bad I will have to kill them both.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! We actually got to see the Careers and how they have been functioning as an alliance so far. **

**Questions:**

**1. Thoughts on what happened this chapter?**

**2. Favorite POV?**

**Until next time!**


	28. Training Day 3 Part 2Training Scores

**AN: I know this update took forever, but I decided to make this chapter longer so the wait was worth it. Hope you enjoy the Chapter. We will be having 9 POV's so it will be quite long. A little more character introductions and development.**

* * *

**Rixton Shay (District 5)  
****Aged 15  
****Training Center- 12:26 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

"I know this will work," Angi says, smiling at me.

"The two from 8 seem very... detached," I tell Angi, remembering Rose giving us cold looks.

"We don't need her," Angi says with a frown, but quickly smiles again. "It seems as if the entire career pack wants her dead anyways. She sure has a lot of grit."

Being here in the Captiol without any morphling sure has cleared my thoughts. I guess it is too late now, my body is already frail do to years of usage. I guess it was a way to forget, a way to cope with the terrible things my father did to our family. His family.

When I was 10, my father set fire to our house. I can only think now that it was to get insurance money for my mother and I's death. I was watching him while he poured gasoline over my mother's bed. He lit the match. I closed the door and shoved the desk against it, making him unable to escape since their bedroom was basically a closet with no windows.

I regret it. I could have saved my mother, but I was too scared.

I ended up inheriting the insurance money, along with everything my parents owned. Though I couldn't spend any of it on a house or vehicle because I am a minor. I turned to drugs, to shut out the world. When I took morphling, there was no worry or regret, it seemed as if I was in an eternal bliss.

Angi understands, I explained everything to her. She really did help me realize that morphling is not the only alternative. She showed me something I have never experienced.

Friendship.

Compassion.

Love.

All of which I had no idea existed, until I met her that is. She doesn't judge me like the other kids do, just because of my balding head and skeleton like body. She told me that I am the most beautiful person she ever met.

I was always confused, scared of the world. I would spend my days walking the streets, looking for my next high. I don't want that for myself anymore, although it is too late.

"Don't worry," Angi suddenly says, putting her hand on my shoulder, as if she can see the fear in my eyes. "The private training score means nothing, we are all still going to work as a team."

"I wasn't even thinking of the score," I tell her, suddenly remembering the private sessions in a few hours. "I have no idea what I will do. I am useless."

"No, your not," Angi says, with a serious expression on her face. "Without you, I would have no idea what to do. Rixton, you are the only sunshine in this desolate desert of a place. Just remember that I am here for you, no matter what that TV says. You will always be my hope. My best friend."

Best friend?

What is that?

* * *

**Winter Levi (District 9)  
Aged 18  
Training Center- 1:36 P.M.**

* * *

"The other 3 don't seem to suspect anything," Jay tells me, with a smile.

"Patrick and Jemima seem to think that I have their best interest in mind," I tell him with a grin. "Jemima really isn't a threat, it's Patrick I want to get rid of. Maybe we can get Baignade and him to fight in the arena. At least it would take care of one for us. When Patrick is dealt with, Jemima will be an easy target. Then you and I can take out Cass and Orren, shouldn't be too hard. Then, after that, the outer districts will be easy enough to take out."

"Then what?" Jay asks me with a smirk.

"Then I kill you," I tell him, laughing. "It isn't like we can both win. Wouldn't want a repeat of the 74th, now would we?"

"Don't say that," Jay says, looking around, making sure no one heard.

"Please," I tell him, with a laugh, "they have cameras and audio devices all around us, but I don't care. If they want to kill me for saying something like that, then all power to them. I am not scared of Capitol filth."

In fact, I have never been scared in my life. Well, in concept, yes I have, but I have never let it control me. I fight fears, I don't cower in the corner crying for my mommy.

Speaking of mother...

No, I mustn't think it.

Father tried to help...

STOP!

But, the sound of the scythe as it ripped and tore...

"I am going to go back to the other three," Jay says, saving me from my thoughts.

"Okay, just make sure that they don't know we were talking," I tell him. Really, it would be easy for them to know, but we can't have that happening. That's why I specifically picked a place to meet out of their sight.

As I walk over to Jemima, I see that girl from 11 staring at me.

"Do you have a staring problem?" I ask her rudely while passing.

"You and I," she suddenly says, looking at me with a look of curiosity. "We are alike, I know it."

"What?" I ask her, confused "I don't even know you. We come from different Districts."

"No, not like that," she responds with a grin. "I mean, your very cunning, or at least it seems like it. You have that edge, something to make someone scared by just looking at you. You seem to have a dark past. You must admit, you have been watching me as much as I have been to you."

"No, your wrong," I tell her, surprised by how she knows so much about me.

"Well," she says, sighing "if you continue to lie, there really isn't much more I can say. Just know that I wouldn't mind having you as an ally. Keep that in mind."

I just walk pass her.

How did she know? Am I just being paranoid? She is probably trying to play mind tricks.

Hah, that bitch thinks she knows me?

Well, she sure has a surprise coming when we meet in the arena.

* * *

**Ky Noble (District 10)  
****Aged 16  
****Training Center- 3:30 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

"Are you ready for the Private Sessions?" Fawn asks me, with a blank expression.

"I think I will just use my whip," I respond, honestly unsure.

"Well, there is still a whole half an hour to think about it," Fawn says, sarcastically.

"What about you?" I ask her with a grin.

"Just some stuff I picked up with the knife," she tells me, looking worried. "Actually, do you mind if I go practice quick?"

"Sure, go ahead," I tell her with a smile, "I am going to go refine my whip skills."

I go over to the whip station, watching the tributes struggling to pick up a skill to show the gamemakers. I feel sorry for them, most will probably get a 4 or something.

I don't really need to refine my skills, I have used a whip for my entire life. Just one of the perks of living in 10, I guess.

"Can we duel?" I ask the trainer as I approach him.

"Sure, what weapon would you like me to use?" he asks, sizing me up.

"A sword, if you don't mind," I tell him, examining the whips. They come in all shapes and sizes, some smaller then the others. I prefer longer ones, so I pick up a simple leather whip with a silver handle. I swing it, whipping the ground a few times to test it out.

Seems fine to me.

"Are you ready?" the trainer asks me, as he gets into a defensive stance.

I don't answer, but slowly start walking around him. He seems like he is going to wait for the first attack. That isn't my style of fighting.

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, until he charges at me. He raises his sword as he does so.

I smile to myself, he is such a dumb ass.

I snap my whip, wrapping it around his sword. I pull the whip back with all my strength, causing him to lose grip of the sword. It clatters to the ground, leaving him defenseless.

He still charges toward me, but I wrap the whip around his ankles, causing him to fall to the ground.

While he is getting up, I pick up the sword and point it at him.

He still doesn't relent and continues toward me. He lunges toward me and I raise the sword in defense. I suddenly fall to the ground.

Don't let him get me into a hold, I have to escape.

I try getting up, but he grabs me by the hair and pulls the whip out of my hand. He tosses it to the side and wraps his arms around my neck.

I am done for.

He lets go of me, signalling the end of the duel.

"Nice job, your work with a whip is excellent, but you didn't really whip me, you just took away my weapons and let me tackle you," he tells me, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Thanks," I mutter, putting the whip back in place.

I lost, but I still feel confident going into the Private Sessions. When it comes to the games, I won't hesitate to continuously whip someone as they are defenseless.

It just seemed barbaric.

* * *

**Patrick Oliver (District 1)  
****Aged 18  
****Training Center- 4:00 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

"Patrick Oliver," the head trainer calls my name, signalling me to go to the training room. I will be the first.

I walk to the training room, remembering my mentor telling me not to do anything special. Just show I am a force to be reckoned with and leave.

As I walk in, I see Trilian herself. She is in the chair of the Head Gamemaker.

"You may begin," she says as I enter, sipping from her wine. Quite a classy way to act for someone who is supposed to be our president.

I pick up a sword and turn on the simulation, picking 5 enemies to duel with. I have been practicing with far more, but I don't want to be too memorable. Don't want to draw too much attraction to the boy from 1 who isn't part of the Career Pack.

3 of the five have swords, one has throwing knives, and the final has a bow. It is the same thing every time. The two send their projectiles as the others charge. I dodge the arrows with ease and dodge the knives that come after. I slice the first dummy, causing him to disappear, and dodge the attack of the third.

I throw my legs under the third and slice at the second, causing him to disappear. I notice the bowman load another arrow. As he lets it fly, I pick up the third and it lodges into his chest, causing him to disappear. I duck when the knives come whizzing right after.

While the bowman reloads, I lunge my sword through his chest and use his body as a shield to the knives. I quickly finish off the knife thrower and drop my sword.

"You are dismissed," Trilian says, with cold smile.

* * *

**Oakly Flint (District 7)  
Aged 18  
Training Center: 6:20 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

"You may begin," Trilian tells me.

No one really knows me, that is how I prefer it. My time will come in the arena, when everyone knows how much of a threat I really am.

I pick up two axes and throw them, hitting bulls eyes on both tries.

I bow to Trilian and leave, without even being dismissed.

I know I really didn't show her much, but that is how it needs to be for now.

No one can know...

* * *

**Rosemary Nikson (District 8)  
Aged 12  
Training Center- 6:40 P.M.**

* * *

"You may begin," Trilian says with a smile. I only smirk at her.

I walk quickly over to the wood station, picking up several sharp stakes. I also take wooden boards and construct a small square. I take some poison and dip the sharp ends of the stakes in it. I then fasten them at the bottom, standing upright. I then take a few more stakes and coat them in poison. I fasten them around the wooden frame.

"I will explain this deadly, but clever trap," I say to the gamemakers with a smile. "Normally, it would be in a whole, but I had to use a wooden frame to show how it works. If someone were to stumble upon this, their foot would go through. The stakes on the side would deeply scratch the leg as it goes down to the bottom of the trap where I have several stakes pointing upright. The stake would drive through the foot, causing excruciating pain. On top of that, the stakes were coated in a deadly poison, giving them only hours to live."

"You are dismissed," Trilian tells me and I leave.

Very ingenious.

* * *

**Whitz Wirey (District 3)  
****Aged 13  
****Training Center- 8:30 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the Training Scores for the 158th Annual Hunger Games!" the commentator, Jhougz, says on the screen.

I am really worried about my score, all I did was show I am good at puzzles.

"Let's begin with District 1," he says as the symbol for District 1 appears on the screen. "Patrick Oliver, with a score of 9!"

Good score, but he is a Career, was only expected.

"Jemima Oliver, with a score of 7!" he says as her face appears on the screen.

Ouch. Pretty low for a Career. That might hurt her odds or any sponsors she may have.

"District 2," he tells us as their symbol appears. "Orren Keaney, with a score of 8!"

Decent score, barely mad the Career cut. Nothing really interesting.

"Casseiopeia Monclair, with a score of 11!" he says as her face appears.

An 11? There have only been nine people who have received 11's in the history of the games, half of which ended up becoming victors. Need to keep my eyes on that one.

"District 3!" He says as my District's symbol appears on the screen. "Whitz Wirey, with a score of 5!"

My mentor pats me on the back on my escorts cheer.

A 5? Better than I thought.

"Penny Culpepper, with a score of 2!" he says with her face on the screen.

"Don't worry," our mentor, Selvia, tells her. "I only received a 1 when I won my games."

Penny looks as if she isn't even listening, her face is blank and pale.

"District 4!" Jhougz tells us as their symbol appears. "Reef Marine, with a score of 10!"

The first 10 of the night, still not the highest though.

"Baignade Pourvie, with a score of 10!" he says as that beautiful face appears on the screen.

My only ally did excellent. I can't wait to work with her in the arena.

* * *

**Shana Trine (District 11)  
Aged 16  
Training Center- 8:42 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

That girl from 2 is my only concern so far, along with the two from 4.

"District 5!" Jhougz says, as their pathetic symbol appears. "Rixton Shay, with a score of 1!"

Pathetic. There is no hope for that child.

"Angilesma Cortsez, with a score of 3!" he says as her face appears on the screen.

There is no hope for District 5 this year, they are both weaklings.

District 6's logo appears and I yawn. Hurry up and get to District 11.

"Cogton Detroit, with a score of 9!" he says and I am suddenly awake.

Who the hell is he? 9? He is just a 14 year old, from an insolent District too. There is something off about this kid, I didn't even really see him in training. He was the one constantly writing in his notebook.

"Fawn Vioness, with a score of 8!" he says as her face appears.

District 6 receiving Career scores? That can't be... Am I dreaming?

"District 7!" Jhougz says, as the logo appears. "Oakly Flint, with a score of 6!"

Nothing special, next.

"Charlotte Lace, with a score of 8!" he says as her face appears.

Pretty decent.

"District 8!" Jhougz says, as their logo appears. "Ramie Wrosted, with a score of 3!"

Very pathetic. He will be my kill.

"Rosemary Nikson, with a score of 10!" he says as her face appears.

10? Oh my, it is like revenge of the 12 year olds or something. Nonetheless, she will still pay for attacking me like she did.

* * *

**Casco Ryze (District 11)  
****Aged 12  
****Training Center- 8:50 P.M. May 14th**

* * *

I hope I at least get a 4.

"District 9!" Jhougz says, as the logo appears. "Jay Masipeg, with a score of 8!"

Good, I am so jealous of the high scores. I am hopeless.

"Winter Levi, with a score of 9!" he says as her face appears, looking wicked.

Amazing how these people can be this talented at killing. I really don't have any talents.

"District 10!" he says as the symbol appears. "Heskovi Nako, with a score of 7!"

Amazing for an outer District tribute, hope I can say that for myself.

"Kyanna Noble, with a score of 6!" he says as her face appears.

Not as much as I thought, but still a threat.

"District 11!" he says as I cross my fingers. "Casco Ryze, with a score of 1!"

My heart instantly sinks.

I am a hopeless failure.

Shana laughs coldly.

"Better luck next time, squirt," she says to me with a smirk.

"Shana Trine, with a score of 9!" he says as her face appears.

She smiles at me as her score appears and just laughs.

"District 12!" he says "William Dysoon, with a score of 2!"

2? Even the fat kid got a better score then me.

"Ginny Donner, with a score of 4!"

That's a surprise, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

I am going to die anyways.

* * *

**AN: A much longer chapter, a lot of stuff happened. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Here are the Training Scores:**

**District 1 Female: Jemima Oliver- 7**

**District 1 Male: Patrick Oliver- 9**

**District 2 Female: Casseiopeia "Cass" Montclair- 11**

**District 2 Male: Orren Keaney- 8**

**District 3 Female: Penny Culpepper- 2**

**District 3 Male: Whitz Wirey- 5**

**District 4 Female: Baignade Pourvie- 10**

**District 4 Male: Reef Marine- 10**

**District 5 Female: Angilesma Cortsez- 3**

**District 5 Male: Rixton Shay- 1**

**District 6 Female: Fawn Vioness- 8**

**District 6 Male: Cogton Detroit- 9**

**District 7 Female: Charlotte Lace- 8**

**District 7 Male: Oakly Flint- 6**

**District 8 Female: Rosemary Nikson- 10**

**District 8 Male: Ramie Wrosted- 3**

**District 9 Female: Winter Levi- 9**

**District 9 Male: Jay Masipeg- 8**

**District 10 Female: Kyanna "Ky" Noble- 6**

**District 10 Male: Heskovi "Kovi" Nako- 7**

**District 11 Female: Shana Trine- 9**

**District 11 Male: Casco Ryze- 1**

**District 12 Female: Ginny Donner- 4**

**District 12 Male: Will Dysoone- 2**

**Now, onto the questions!**

**1. Thoughts on Chapter?**

**2. Thoughts on Training Sessions?**

**3. Thoughts on scores?**

**4. Favorite POV?**

**Next will be interviews and then bloodbath. Until next time!**


	29. Interviews Part 1

**AN: I am going to do these Interviews a bit differently. It will be in the POV of an average Capitol Sponsor, Madame Rosalina Trilian. Hope it works and you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Madame Rosalina Trilian (Capitolian)  
****Aged 47  
****Capitol Auditorium- 6:00 P.M. May 15th**

* * *

It's so stuffy in here, probably because of the large amount of people. I tried booking the best seats I could, but those damn fools from the Plex took them from me. They will see, once I choose to sponsor the victor.

Sponsoring runs a little differently then it did before. Before, anyone was able to sponsor whatever tribute they thought had the potential. Now, you must pay to be selected to even have the honor of sponsoring. They "randomly" select 24 people to be involved in the Sponsoring System, though everyone knows they only pick the people who have inside access.

It's just my luck that my younger sister just so happens to be the President of Panem. She has always listened to her older sister, she probably learned all her ideals from me.

Competition isn't too tough this year, I think I can beat the other 23 Sponsors. We bid on which tribute we would like to sponsor, whoever bids the highest claims the tribute as their own. After that, the tribute is their responsibility. If your tribute wins, you get your money back in triple amount.

I am quite confident in my abilities of choosing an appropriate victor, after having the honor of selecting the victor of the sixth Quarter Quell. Everyone thought I was choosing her out of sympathy, no, I just knew that her grandparents would assure that she is the victor.

Even the Interviews are different. Before, they would talk to each tribute for 15 minutes each. Now, they are only asked a few questions, to give the sponsors a general idea. It is up to us to decide who we sponsor based on those first impressions and training scores. Very tough really.

"Welcome, welcome!" Jhougz says to us as he walks out on stage, "I am honored to be the host for the 158th Annual Hunger Game's Interviews!"

Jhougz has always been somewhat of a heartbreak in the Capitol. Claimed by the Panem Gazette as being one of the Capitol's hottest bachelors. I don't see it in him, he has that cunning smile. I have never been the type to fall for someone I have never met.

"To start off the evening," he says while taking a seat, "we are going to give a large round of applause who has made this all possible, President Trilian!"

The crowd roars with applause as I sit with my lips pursed. I will refuse to clap for that insolent fool, it should be me who they should be clapping for. I am better than my little sister, she knows it too.

"Now, let's start off the night by talking to Ms. Jemima Oliver!" he says as a girl with chin length strawberry blonde hair comes walking out with a blue ball gown. She bows politely and sits down.

"Jemima, what do you think of the Capitol?" Jhougz asks the first annual question every interviewer asks.

"It's quite lovely," she replies, sounding a bit nervous. "The food is exquisite, so are the people. You all have been so sweet to my brother and I."

"How do you feel about that, being here with your brother?" Jhougz asks curiously.

"It was tough at first," Jemima says, sweating. "But we have decided to not worry about it until the time comes, if we need to kill each other, he has agreed he wants me to go home."

"That's tough," Jhougz says sympathetically.

"Yes, but we can't let it drag us down," she responds, still sounding nervous.

"What brought him to making that decision?" Jhougz asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I told him that I am pregnant," she says nervously, glancing around the room.

Pregnant? No, this has never happened before, not that I can remember.

The shock is instant, the people around me have their mouths dropped. Jhougz sits there dumbfounded for a few seconds before he straightens himself out.

"Well, thank you for sharing, but your time is up," he says as a buzzer sounds.

I don't think I will bother sponsoring Jemima, she seems to be too nervous for the Games. She has that motherly feel to her, nothing too special.

"Patrick Oliver!" Jhougz says as a young man with a plain white and black tux walks on stage.

"Excited to be here Jhougz" Patrick says, sitting down.

"Glad that your excited," Jhougz responds with a smile. "Now, tell me, do you really intend on letting Jemima win if it comes down to it?"

"Yes," Patrick responds without hesitation. "My sister is carrying my nephew or niece. As an uncle, I feel like it is my responsibility to keep the child safe."

"Very honorable," Jhougz replies, "wish more people thought like that."

What is that supposed to mean?

"Anyways, tell us about your time in the Capitol," Jhougz says, quickly changing the subject.

"Like Jem already said, you guys have been very kind and we have received the best care," Patrick responds with a smile. "Let's give a round of applause to the avoxes and everything they do for us."

I don't clap, neither do a majority of the people in the room. It is their fault they are in the mess they are, it doesn't deserve congratulations of any sort.

The buzzer sounds, signalling the end of Patrick's interview.

I like him, but I feel like his sister will only bring him down. I jot him down as a potential and cross off Jemima's name.

"Ms. Casseiopeia Montclair!" Jhougz says as a young lady wearing a beautiful sparkly black dress walks on stage.

She doesn't look threatening, but she got an 11.

"So, tell me about that 11," Jhougz says as she sits down, wanting to know what has been in everyone's mind for the past day.

"It was nothing really," she replies with a smirk. "I honestly didn't even try."

"What did you show them?" Jhougz asks, still not satisfied with answer he was given.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you," Casseiopeia replies with a smile. "Hmm, let's just say that I showed the gamemaker's a certain ferocity they haven't seen in years."

"Are you excited for the games?" Jhougz asks her.

"Obviously," she replies with no hesitation. "Just the thought of knowing that I will be the victor sends chills down my spine. A dream come true."

The buzzer sounds and she leaves.

"Orren Keaney!" Jhougz says as a young man in a white button up shirt and black slacks walks on stage.

Very handsome.

"How are you liking the Capitol?" Jhougz asks as he takes his seat.

"It's amazing, the food is great," Orren replies with the most over used answer created. "Just excited to see the blood drop."

"So, you intend on going all out?" Jhougz asks him with a smirk.

"Most definitely, I wouldn't have volunteered if my plan was to give up," Orren replies cleverly.

"Well, I think you have what it takes to make that dream come true," Jhougz says sincerely.

The buzzer sounds and he leaves.

I mark Cass as a potential and scratch Orren. He just doesn't seem to have it.

"Ms. Penny Culpepper!" Jhougz says as a little girl with large wire rimmed glasses walks on stage. She is wearing a knee length light green dress with a gold headband.

She looks very sweet.

"What do you think of the Capitol?" Jhougz asks with a smile.

"It is so large, quite like a dream really," Penny says, looking as if her mind is pre-occupied with more important things.

"What's your strategy in the games?" Jhougz asks her.

"I think I will just hide, I mean, there really isn't much more I can do," Penny responds truthfully.

"I think you have a chance Penny," Jhougz tells her with a soft smile.

"I don't need your assurances," Penny replies, her innocent face turning serious. "I know my capabilities better then you ever can. I know for a fact that I have no physical advantages whatsoever. Anything you may try to put in my head will not work. I am not about to get my hopes up only for them to be crushed again. Gwen, this is for you. I am sorry, sorry for not forgiving you. Now, because of me, these filthy monsters cut off your-"

Her microphone suddenly goes mute and no more noise comes from her lips, even though her lips are moving. The buzzer sounds and she is escorted off stage. I commend her on her rebelliousness, a very brave and daring act. Though it won't help her in terms of the games.

"Whitz Wirey!" Jhougz says as a young boy wearing a black tux walks in.

"How was your time in the Capitol Whitz?" Jhougz asks as the boy sits down.

"I had a very.." Whitz says looking for a word to describe his visit in the Capitol. "Interesting, to say the least, time here."

"Very good," Jhougz says, looking down at his note cards. Probably has questions already written out. "Tell us about training, you got a five."

"Nothing to it really, I just did some intellectual simulations, to show the capabilities of my intelligence," he says calmly.

"Hah, ironic really, your name is Whitz," Jhougz says laughing. "Whitz is very witty."

With that, his bell sounds. He walks off the stage coolly.

I cross off both of the names of 3, not really worth sponsoring.

"Ms. Baignade Pourvie!" Jhougz announces as a tall beautiful girl walks in wearing a short tight black dress. He stretches out a hand to help her sit and she giggles with a high pitched girly giggle.

"It's such a pleasure," Baignade says with a seductive smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Pourvie," Jhougz says, blushing. "What do you think of the Capitol?"

"Oh my, it is amazing. The showers are to die for. There are a lot of attractive people here, I wonder what their stories are," she says with wink.

"I am sure we would be delighted to all meet you, but you need to win the games first," Jhougz says, putting the conversation back on track. "Speaking of the games, how was training?"

"Oh Jhougz, it was just so boring. No one to keep my company," Baignade says with a pur, biting her lip. "I don't like being alone for too long."

The buzzer sounds and she blows kisses to the crowd as she walks away.

I don't know what to think of her, she sure is something though.

"Reef Marine!" Jhougz says as a stunningly handsome young man walks on stage. He is wearing white business attire.

"How do you like the Capitol?" Jhougz asks as he sits down.

"Uninteresting and dull," Reef says with a laugh. "Not really much to do here besides eat and watch television all day, what is the point in that?"

"I see," Jhougz says, obviously taken aback. "Tell us about training."

"Nothing to say, none of your business," Reef tells him with a smirk and folds his arms.

"Well, that will be all then," Jhougz says as the buzzer sounds.

I have no idea what to think about the tributes from four. Both seem to be ruthless, though the girl shows more promise then the girl because she actually knows how to win a crowd over. I cross off Reef's name and jot Baignade down as a potential.

"Ms. Angilesma Cortsez!" Jhougz says as a girl walks in with a light purple dress.

"How are you tonight?" Jhougz asks her as she sits down.

"I am doing alright, thank you, how about yourself?" she replies with a smile.

"I am doing great, getting to know all of you guys a bit better," he says, returning the smile. "What is your strategy for the games?"

"Stick with my allies," she replies with no hesitation.

"Allies?" Jhougz asks her with his eyebrow raised.

"There are about six of us, I am not giving details though, just have to wait for the games my dear," Angilesma replies with a laugh.

Her buzzer sounds and she leaves the stage.

"Rixton Shay!" Jhougz announces as a small looking teenage boy with an over-sized black suit walks in.

"How are you?" Jhougz asks Rixton while he is sitting down.

"I don't know..." Rixton replies with his head down.

"What do you mean?" Jhougz asks him out of curiosity.

"I think I am sick, I need morphling." Rixton replies, looking up with bloodshot eyes.

"We need to have a physician look at you, quickly," Jhougz says and then motions to the officials.

His buzzer sounds and he is escorted off stage.

The tributes from District 5 show no promise, so I scratch off their names.

"Ms. Fawn Vioness!" Jhougz says as a girl wearing a black suit walks out. No dress? How lady like.

"How are you this beautiful night Ms. Vioness?" Jhougz asks her as she sits down.

"I am doing good, a little hungry, but that's it," Fawn replies with a laugh.

"We can fix that after the interview, don't worry," Jhougz replies with a smile. "You did so well during training, what did you show them?"

"It wouldn't make sense if I spilled the secret now, just have to wait and see Jhougz," Fawn replies with a smirk.

"How are you liking the Capitol?" Jhougz asks her.

"It is magnificent, I have never seen so much food! Though the dresses are vile," she replies sarcastically.

Her buzzer suddenly sounds and she walks off stage.

"Cogton Detroit!" Jhougz says as a boy wearing an intelligent looking blue suit walks in.

"Tell me about training," Jhougz says, wasting no time.

"It went well," Cogton tells him.

"What are you good at?" Jhougz asks him with his eyebrow raised. "You got an awfully high score."

"I am hard to catch," Cogton replies smugly with a smirk. "I also learned something about another tribute."

"Now, what would that be?" Jhougz asks with a smile.

"It concerns Baignade," Cogton replies with a mischievous smile.

"What about her?" Jhougz asks curiously.

"She isn't what people think," Cogton replies, pulling out a piece of paper and glances at it briefly. "Baignade uses her looks to seduce, trap, and ruin people's lives. Not men, but children. Not teens, but pre-teens. She uses her looks to seduce them and forces them to have intercourse. She truly is a monster."

The buzzer sounds and Cogton smugly leaves the stage, folding up his paper.

I have no idea what to think, neither do the people around me. I put both Fawn and Cogton down as potentials, but I underline Baignade's name several times.

I like the girl's dark past.

Ruthlessness.

* * *

**AN: Here is Part One of the Interviews! Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Questions!**

**1. Thoughts on Madame Rosalina Trilian?**

**2. Thoughts on Interviews?**

**3. Favorite Interview?**

**Will post the last part of the Interviews hopefully soon. Then the Launch along with Sponsor Information. Then, we will get into the bloodbath. Until next time!**


	30. Interviews Part 2

**Madame Rosalina Trilian (Capitolian)  
****Aged 47  
****Capitol Auditorium- 7:00 P.M. May 15th**

* * *

The break was interesting, I was served chocolate truffles with grape flavored wine. I had a few servings of the wine and ate one of the truffles, disgusting things. If I wanted truffles, I could go to the dollar store or something. Like really, this isn't the soup kitchen, this is an extremely high class event and I should be treated accordingly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jhougz yells with a smile, "time to return to the rest of the interviews!"

People quickly take their seats, eager to hear from the rest of the tributes. There was much commotion after that news about the girl from Four, no one thought she was like that.

"We will start with Ms. Charlotte Lace!" Jhougz says as a medium height girl with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a see through silver dress comes out on stage.

"So, Charlotte," Jhougz says as she is sitting down, "tell us about why you volunteered."

"I only volunteered because the girl who was reaped had a family who loved her," Charlotte replies with sincerity. "I knew if I didn't volunteer, no one else would. I just couldn't bear the thought of watching a little girl die on screen when I know I had the opportunity to save her, I wouldn't be able to cope."

"Very brave," Jhougz says, appreciating her courageousness. "What do you do in the Districts?"

"Oh, I make instruments," Charlotte says with a smile, "flutes are my specialty, but I tried my hand at a guitar on several occasions."

"What was the result?" Jhougz asks curiously.

"Let's just say that I didn't make any sales," Charlotte replies with a laugh.

Charlotte's buzzer goes off and she leaves the stage.

"Mr. Oakly Flint!" Jhougz says as a tall muscular looking boy walks on stage wearing a brown tuxedo. He takes his seat quickly and sits straight with his arms folded on his lap.

"How is your time in the Capitol?" Jhougz asks him.

"It has been fine really," Oakly responds quickly, almost stumbling over his words.

"What about training?" Jhougz asks him with a smile, trying to make him feel comfortable.

"Everything is good," Oakly says, his nervousness obvious.

His buzzer sounds earlier then normal, the gamemakers must have gotten bored with his interview.

I liked District 7, Charlotte is a very interesting girl. Oakly, on the other hand, is a wild card. He got a pretty good score, but no one really knows his background. I guess I could put potentials down for both of them.

"Ms. Rosemary Nikson!" Jhougz announces as the short girl from 8 walks out on stage, wearing a smirk. She takes her seat and smiles to the crowd.

"So, Rosemary," Jhougz says.

"Please call me Rose," Rosemary says, interrupting him. She only smirks at him.

"Rose," Jhougz says, starting over, "tell us about your score. It was such a high one, especially for a little girl."

"Are you insinuating that my age reflects my abilities?" Rose asks him with a cold expression. "If that's what your thinking, your wrong. Age is but a number, it is what is in the head that truly matters. Of course, you should know that, you being an adult and all. How stupid of me to question you, I should be executed. Oh wait... I pretty much have a death sentence. After you people killed my-"

Rose's microphone suddenly stops and her buzzer sounds. I can still see her mouth going, but no noise is coming over the speakers. Peacekeepers escort her off the stage and the next tribute walks on.

"Ramie Wrosted!" Jhougz announces as a smaller boy walks on stage, dressed in an amazing black suit.

"Nice outfit," Jhougz says as Ramie takes his seat.

"Thanks," Ramie says, with a smile. "I designed it myself."

"Really?" Jhougz says, surprised. "You have a lot of talent."

"Thank you again," Ramie says, still smiling. "I always dreamed of designing Capitol fashion, maybe one day."

"After you win the games, you can design clothes all you want," Jhougz tells him.

"I know, it's just... I... I can't win.." Ramie says, choking over his words, his smile suddenly leaving his face.

"Of course you can!" Jhougz says, patting him on the arm. "You got a pretty decent score, I am sure tons of people would love to sponsor you."

"Really?" Ramie says, looking up with a look of hope on his face.

"Of course," Jhougz tells him as his buzzer sounds.

Ramie leaves the stage.

I don't think either from District 8 have a chance at winning, though I like the girl's spunk and the boy's personality. Neither of which would help in the games though. Well, maybe the spunk would have, if she would have used it in the correct way.

I cross off both names as the girl from 9 walks on stage.

"Ms. Winter Levi!" Jhougz says as a tall girl with long black hair walks on stage. She is wearing a white, lacy sundress, with cowgirl boots on. She is the only one that has shown some District pride in terms of clothes.

"Tell us about training," Jhougz asks her as she takes her seat.

"Training was interesting, to say the least," Winter says with a grin. "We got to assess the other tributes. In the process we learned their weaknesses and their strengths."

"How do you think you match up?" Jhougz asks her curiously.

"There is a difference between they and I," Winter says, smiling.

"Would you be able to kill any of them?" Jhougz asks her.

"Killing is not as easy as the innocent think," she replies to Jhougz with a smirk. "Then again, I'm not innocent. I'm just like my name- beautiful from afar, but cold and harsh up close. My mother was brilliant when she named me Winter."

Winter's buzzer sounds and she walks off the stage, as the male tribute walks on.

"Jay Masipeg!" Jhougz says as a tall attractive boy with a black faux hawk walks in. He is wearing a light blue tuxedo and flashes his pearly white smile at the crowd as he sits down.

"How has your time in the Capitol been?" Jhougz asks Jay, smiling.

"I completely adore the food," Jay responds with a smile. "Like, that dumpling soup is to die for! I could eat it every day. Also, your showers are amazing, along with my wardrobe! I feel like such a fashionista. I mean, look at this tux, isn't it amazing?"

The crowd laughs as Jhougz nods his head.

"Yes," Jhougz replies, "you certainly know how to dress yourself."

"Actually," Jay says, "the only problem I have had is romance. I mean, there are plenty of attractive guys, but none really talk to me. I mean, it could be because I am destined to die in the games, but give a guy a chance you know?"

The crowd laughs again as Jay winks. Suddenly, his buzzer sounds and he walks off the stage.

I like both of these tributes. Winter is a sure contender, while Jay seems to be working the sponsors. There is something about Winter that sends chills down my spine.

I circle both of their names as a girl with light strawberry blonde hair walks onto the stage. She is wearing a light pink dress. She looks to be a farm girl. Jhougz announces her name. Kyanna Noble. Interesting.

"How is your time in the capitol?" Jhougz asks her as soon as she sits down.

"Well," Kyanna says, looking to the crowd, "it sure has been something. Not exactly what I had in mind though."

"What did you have in mind?" Jhougz asks her, smiling.

"It's nothing," Kyanna says, her face turning red. She turns her head from the crowd.

"Enlighten us," Jhougz says, his brow raised.

"Well, well," Kyanna says, almost stumbling over her words, "just from stories, I thought you were all going to be bloodthirsty and cruel. It turns out your actually nice and fun to be around."

"That's all?" Jhougz says, sighing in relief then laughing. The crowd laughs and applauds as her buzzer sounds.

I immediately circle her name. This girl is cunning, she played it dumb and sweet to convince people she isn't bright. I see the intelligence in her eyes. Kyanna Noble isn't going to fool me.

"Heskovi Nako!" Jhougz announces as a tan skinned boy with short black hair walks in, wearing a black tuxedo.

He sits down and smiles politely at Jhougz.

"Everyone," Jhougz says, looking to the crowd, "Heskovi, or Kovi as he prefers, has trouble speaking. So I will only be asking him yes or no questions. First, do you like your time in the capitol?"

Kovi nods his head.

"Is it what you expected?" Jhougz asks, as the crowd chuckles. Probably remembering Kyanna's interview only minutes earlier.

Kovi nods his head again.

"Do you think you can win?" Jhougz asks him, smiling.

Kovi shrugs his shoulders. His buzzer suddenly sounds, quite earlier then normal. Game makers must have gotten bored.

I circle Kovi's name, he is one to look out for.

"Shana Trine!" Jhougz says as a dark skinned girl walks in wearing a green dress that is made of leaves. She wears bangles of leaves and herbs on her head. She looks nervous as she sits down.

"How has your time in the captiol been?" Jhougz asks her.

"It's been okay," Shana replies, fidgeting nervously with the herbs on her head.

"You got an excellent training score," Jhougz points out.

"I tried my best for it I guess," Shana says, now tearing apart leaves on her dress.

"Well," Jhougz says, sighing, "the best of luck to you, Shana."

Her buzzer sounds and she leaves the stage.

"Casco Ryze!" Jhougz announces as a small dark skinned boy walks in.

He takes a seat.

"How do you like the capitol?" Jhougz asks him, repeating the question for the 22nd time tonight.

"It's great," Casco says, smiling innocently, "I wish I lived here."

"Well, when you win, maybe you can," Jhougz tells him, which brings another smile to his face.

"I would like that," Casco tells Jhougz, still smiling.

"I am sure we wouldn't mind, right folks?" Jhougz asks the audience.

The audience answers with an applause as the buzzer sounds.

I cross off Casco's name and circle Shana's. There are so many interesting tributes this year.

"Ginny Donner!" Jhougz announces as a short girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walks in. She wears a navy blue knee-length dress with thin silver straps and silver shoes. She takes her seat.

"How do you like the capitol?" Jhougz asks her.

"It is so big," Ginny says, "like ten times the size of District 12."

"Just you wait," Jhougz says, smirking. "You haven't seen anything too big yet."

The crowd quietly talk among themselves.

"Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say anything," Jhougz says, laughing, "silly me."

"Are you talking about the arena?" Ginny says, which causes the crowd to laugh. She is only now catching on.

"Yes dear," Jhougz says, "the arena has been in the works since the first quarter quell."

"Wow," Ginny says, "I'm sure it's going to be huge!"

The crowd laughs as her buzzer sounds.

"Will Dysoone!" Jhougz says as a heavy-set boy walks in. He moves slowly and clumsily sits down. He is wearing a white tuxedo that has stains down the front of the shirt. It looks like grease stains with a smudge of chocolate. It looks like he has some on his mouth, but he wipes it off with his sleeve.

"How is your time in the capitol?" Jhougz asks him, grinning.

"I love the food," Will tells him, "you guys have excellent slaves too, they listen to everything I say."

"Well," Jhougz says, sighing as the crowd chuckles, "that is their job."

"They do a good one too," Will points out.

"How do you think you will do in the games?" Jhougz asks, switching the topic.

"I am going to win," Will says, smirking, "obviously."

"Well," Jhougz says, smiling, "our hopes go out to you, Will!"

His buzzer sounds and he leaves the stage.

I cross off both of their names. Ginny will survive the bloodbath, but I don't think she has what it takes. Will is doomed.

"Remember to tune back in tomorrow morning," Jhougz says, looking to the camera. "First, we will have something special. Then, the commencement of the games! It will be an exciting day!"

People are ushered out of the building as I put away my notepad.

Tomorrow will be the day I put in my bets.

* * *

**AN: Has it really been over a month? Oh how the time flies by. I hope to have up the next chapter in the next few days. Also, some sponsor information will be in my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I honestly don't have much of an excuse as to why the update was so slow, hope you don't mind. Now, onto questions!**

**1. Favorite interview?**

**2. Thoughts on the hint Jhougz gave concerning the arena?**

**3. Predicted victor?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
